Las cuatro bestias legendarias
by Eldruiwk
Summary: Reeditado. Un joven misterioso va en busca de Black Dranzer... Kai ha desaparecido durante un año sin que nadie sepa cuando se fugó. Un nuevo campeonato empieza y las aventuras se acrecientan. primer fic. Espero lo disfruten.
1. Black Dranzer

Hola a todos, en primera he tardado más de un mes de actualizar pero es que estuve leyendo la historia y la verdad no tenía pies ni cabeza así que decidí volver a escribirla y ponerla en orden, además de que era muy confusa.

Y la verdad puse tantos personajes inventados que ni yo se quien es quien

y

se supone deber ser de los personajes de beyblade

así que ahí va .

Espero les guste la nueva versión del fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: Black Dranzer.

El viento se deslizaba entre todos los lugares posibles y una figura de altura media estaba parada enfrente de un corredizo en donde las personas esperaban sus respectivos trenes, sin dudar era vieja aquella estación.

La figura, un joven de no más de diecisiete años se cubría con un abrigo blanco dejando sólo verse una parte de su pantalón de color negro al igual que sus tenis y no eran los únicos, su cabello y ojos de mirada penetrante tenían el mismo tono, miraba de vez en cuando su reloj, impaciente a que viniera el tren que lo llevaría a San Petersburgo, no tenía mucha ilusión de viajar a Rusia y a pesar de eso, hoy estaba parado en la estación.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que decidió nunca más regresar a ese "infernal lugar" pero si era necesario para el cometido de su grupo lo haría con decisión, aún si debía recordar de mala gana recuerdos terribles que sólo empañaban los pocos buenos que tenía.

Por fin había llegado el tren y a pesar de los años se le veía bien cuidado con su toque antiquísimo, esperó un rato, agarró su mochila y se encaminó a entrar, el lugar se veía enrarecido, el tapiz de un color café dejaba entrever lo viejo que estaba, la alfombra, de un rojo vivo, le daba una calidez que acompañaba al viajero a caminar entre sus suaves hebras, así que el joven caminó sobre ella unos cuantos metros quedando enfrente de uno de los compartimientos, miró su reloj una vez más comprobando que no faltaba un buen rato antes de emprender el viaje, deslizó la puerta y entró dejando su mochila a un lado, no llevaba mucho, sólo lo indispensable, no tenía pensado quedarse más de la cuenta, iría por lo que buscaba y se esfumaría lo más pronto posible.

El motor de tren poco a poco empezaba a rechinar y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos el sonido del tren y el movimiento de las ruedan que cargaban el gran peso se hizo uno con el viento para llegar a su destino.

El chico contempló por un rato la ventana donde pasaban a una velocidad constante el paisaje que con el tiempo se volvía de unos calidos colores a unos más fríos, ya los animales y plantas de los alrededores se convirtieron en montículos de nieve y una que otra ave sobrevolaba el lugar, estaba completamente blanco, algunas ramas de árboles cercanos a las vías golpeaban las ventanas dejándolos mojados, después de ese rato se dispuso a leer un rato, realmente no quería ya ver hacía el exterior y esa era una manera de evadir sus cuestiones personales pero poco a poco como si su instinto le advirtiera se empezó a tensar y el libro se arrugó por la fuerza que emanaba de sus manos, estaba nervioso.

Sin poder controlarse, el chico no tuvo más remedio que devolver el libro a la mochila, miró desinteresadamente todos los rincones del compartimiento, realmente estaba bien cuidado, ni siquiera un chicle se veía a la redonda, ni un cabello, menos mal, así no podría criticarlo. El tren había parado, el chico dio un respingo y se levantó, agarrando sus cosas, salió del tren y se dirigió a las congeladas calles de San Petersburgo. Al principio tuvo que observar a su alrededor para poder orientarse pero al igual que anteriormente su instinto lo guió. Entre aquellas frías paredes y lozas se podían escuchar sonidos de los beyblades chocando unos a otros. Por un instante el chico quiso descargarse con algunos de los novatos de los alrededores, pero se resistió.

No quiso subir a un taxi para llegar a ese infernar lugar, tenía que hacer todo con discreción, así que optó por irse caminando, descansando por intervalos de tiempo.

Había llegado al parque, donde la gente de diferentes edades se divertía sin importarles nada más, se le hacía irónica esa faceta de la vida, nadie le importaba nada.

Dejando al lado sus pensamientos caminó varias cuadradas más, ni se inmutó en contarlas pero por fin había llegado, ahí estaba, sin ningún resplandor, la abadía que de antaño era el peor lugar para un crío, él lo sabía por experiencia y a veces disfrutaba que haya caído su tan preciado laboratorio. Con decisión, el joven vislumbró el lugar y meditando, se inclinó un poco dejando que en las plantas de sus pies se acumulara la energía, se cerró su ojos para luego abrirlos consiguiendo su objetivo, brincó la gran muralla con la que se resguardaba la abadía, no quiso entrar como la gente normal, si no estaba en lo incorrecto, habría una que otra trampa en aquel lugar, así que fue muy sigiloso. Parecía que no había problema, caminó por un buen rato, entre varios escombros, llegó a unas de las puertas enormes donde sabía que existía un bey-estadio, en apariencia se veía como una capilla, abrió la puerta y se adentró, disimuló que no veía nada y llegó a la siguiente puerta la cual estaba firmemente cerrada, sacó de entre sus bolsillos un beyblade de un todo plateado con líneas azuladas que recorrían los afilados entornos del mismo, lo puso en su propulsor y con fuerzas lo hizo girar, sin decir nada, el beyblade fue directo al portón y la cortó en varios pedacitos, se le hizo raro que no hubiese ruido alguno por aquel desastre, tal vez no había seguridad.

Pudo divisar unas escaleras que iban hacía el fondo, caminó hacía ella y de la mochila sacó una linterna que encendió enseguida, al principio pensó que iba a tardar un buen rato en llegar hasta abajo pero no fue así, tal vez porque cuando era niño se le hacía más largo aquel recorrido.

Demasiados cachivaches había regados por los pasillo lúgubres del lugar lo que hacía más difícil la caminata, a veces se veía pasar a alguna rata y en otras cucarachas enormes, de seguro así debían crecer cuando uno no las pisoteaba, realmente le costaba trabajo seguir caminando y con ayuda de su beyblade logró despejar el lugar; cuando conseguía llegar a algún cuarto lo abría pero no estaba lo que buscaba, ya había encontrado los cuartos de los niños internados, algunos lugares donde ponían los beyblades inservibles y hasta supo donde estaban los baño, pero nada del bendito beyblade.

Así se la pasó varias horas, hasta que llegó a un pasillo en cual había una masacre de beyblades, se notaba que alguien había peleado ahí, el chico observó el lugar intentado ver si a él también le iba pasar los mismo pero en cuanto empezó a caminar no hubo reacción alguna, siguió caminando unos minutos más y después de girar en una de las esquinas encontró una puerta, volvió a utilizar su beyblade y la destruyó completamente, entró y en medio de aquel cuarto había un pequeña columna donde estaba un beybalde de un negro intenso con líneas rojas y verdes asegurada con cadenas, llegó a ella, la contempló y se fijó que no estaba el bit, sabía a la perfección que ese era el beyblade que buscaba pero si no contenía el bit, sólo significaba una cosa, Black Dranzer no estaba en Rusia, se lo habían llevado.

No dudo ningún momento y salió corriendo de lugar, no le importó para nada atravesar el laboratorio donde a los animales les sacaban su espíritus ni lo aparatos donde manipulaban el ADN de los niños para hacerlos perfectas máquinas de combate, tenía que avisar a sus compañeros, necesitaban encontrar a la bestia bit lo más pronto posible ya que otros podían hacer lo mismo.

Subió al primer tren que lo llevase a Alemania, estaba nervioso y por un instante creyó ver un ave de gran tamaño, blanco como la nieve, sobrevolar el cielo…


	2. Un nuevo viaje

"Hace siglos, no, mejor dicho miles de años cuando en la tierra reinaba el caos, unos espíritus, para que el equilibrio existiera, se unieron para aplacar a los elementos de las naturaleza, agua, fuego, tierra y aire, pero en esa misma naturaleza existían dos estados más, eran tan puras que los espíritus que las protegían decidieron esconder sus secretos y sabiduría y junto con los cuatro elementos, se fusionaron y desaparecieron…"

Fullcanelli.

.

**Capitulo 2:** Un nuevo viaje.

.

Realmente le fastidiaba tener que subir a un avión, no es que le tuviera fobia o se mareara pero prefería mil veces estar en tierra firme donde podían escuchar revolotear a las aves, el correr de los animales e incluso el ruido que hacía la gente al caminar o con los aparatos complejos que inventaban para su comodidad, Brooklyn lo prefería, el estar ahí sólo le quedaba escuchar el motor de arranque del enorme transporte pero eso no era tranquilidad, era más bien un vacío donde se estaba mucha gente en ella esperando.

-Mucho gusto, ¿No desea un café u otra cosa de la cafetería?- preguntó una azafata muy linda de cabello castaño.

-No gracias- dijo el pelirrojo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas despreocupadas, por lo menos todavía podía guardarse algunas cosas para el solo.

No era bueno, desde que conoció a Tyson había aprendido que no debía guardarse las cosas ni mucho menos frustrarse pero en ese momento no podía, por fin iba a hablar frente a frente con su hermano que sólo una vez en su vida había visto y lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

Cuando era más pequeño no sabía por que le tenía rencor su hermano y un día se le ocurrió preguntarle a su padre el por qué su hermano mayor le tenía tanto odio. Terminó por saber que todo lo que tuviera relación con su padre lo trataba mal aunque no le dijo nada más, eso era lo que pasaba cuando un padre abandonaba a su novia embarazada, tenía que haber prejuicios.

Por fin, el capitán del vuelo anunció que pronto llegarían a Londres, Brooklyn miró hacía fuera, ya se veía poco a poco algunos edificios al descender y en poco tiempo pisó tierra firme, si no fuera por que nadie le conocía en ese vuelo, todos pensarían que no era el chico calmado que le importaba poco las peleas, ya que se fue corriendo lo más que pudo para salir del lugar, cuando bajó las escaleras, regresó a su porte de siempre y se encaminó hacía la salida.

Había mucha gente, algunas esperando el encuentro pero no había ninguna pancarta que lo esperara a él, al principio pensó que todavía no llegaban sin embargo recordó lo que su padre le había dicho y por un momento pensó que de seguro su hermano no quiso ir buscarlo.

Resignado, fue a una de las salitas del lugar y cuando encontró una un poco vacía se sentó, sólo estaba un chico de pantalón negro con bolsas grandes que miraba un periódico, no se le vía la cara. Se acomodó y esperó.

.

Brooklyn seguía esperando a pesar de que ya había pasado una hora y como entretenimiento se dispuso a ver la mesita que estaba al centro de la sala la cual tenía diferente rayas que le daban un toque moderno.

Hubiera seguido observándola si no fuera porque el chico había aventado el periódico a la mesa, distrayéndolo por completo, Brooklyn frunció un poco las cejas y levantó la cara, hubiera imaginado a cualquier persona ahí enfrente de él pero no "ese sujeto", sus ojos café penetrante ya los había visto, más opacos que ahora, pero los había visto.

-¿Kai?- dijo Brooklyn con un dejo de incredulidad-. ¿No se suponía que te habías desaparecido?

-No sé lo que quieres decir- dijo Kai, venía vestido con una camiseta de manga corta y de cuello largo de color negro, tenía los brazos en jarra.

-Bueno… yo…- el pelirrojo no supo que contestarle, le incomodaba que Kai estuviera ahí, no le tenía mucho aprecio, es más, si él fuera rencoroso le odiaría por lo sucedido hace un año-. Oye, pensé que estabas lastimado por lo de…

-No me recuerdes eso- lo atajó Kai.

-Oh, y ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico aunque se maldijo internamente por sacarle plática.

-Nada- Kai miró por un rato a su derecha con sumo interés, Brooklyn también volteó mecánicamente y cuando dejó de intentar averiguar lo que Kai veía se volteó obteniendo la mirada de su "enemigo", eso lo sobresaltó-. ¿Para qué volteas? Ya nos vamos.

-¿Perdón?, estoy esperando a alguien-dijo el chico aturdido por lo que le decían.

-Eso lo sé, él no vendrá, así que vamonos- Kai se levantó-. ¿Estas buscando a Lances, no?- Brooklyn inclinó la cabeza en afirmación-. Me dijo que si no llegaba en una hora tendría que llevarte yo.

-¡¿Qué, tú lo conoces?!- preguntó el dueño de Zeus mientras se levantaba del asiento-. No lo sabía.

-No digas más. Terminemos con esto, ve por tus cosas.

Brooklyn fue por sus cosas a la paquetería y junto con Kai se encaminaron a las enormes calles de Londres abarrotadas de gente.

Pidieron un taxi perdiéndose entre la marea de automóviles.

Esto era extraño, ¿Kai conocía a su medio hermano? ¿Y para colmo parecía más tranquilo de lo normal?, realmente extraño y por un momento le dieron ganas de saber que había pasado durante un año, ahora, Brooklyn se daba cuenta que había grandes cosas en la vida además de escuchar a su alrededor que podían ser emocionantes.


	3. Beyblade antiguo o moderno

**Capitulo 3:** Beyblade antiguo o moderno.

El taxi arribó a una colonia bastante elegante donde se alojaban casas de gran tamaño, las cuales resaltaban por su toque barroco. Se veían magnificas, la diferente vegetación como árboles y arbustos que rodeaban el lugar daban la sensación de tranquilidad.

A Kai le gustaba, no había mucha gente a los alrededores, ni tráfico excepto por algunos niños jugando a la pelota o personas ejercitándose. Ahí se podía meditar y descansar, algo que hizo durante todo el año.

El automóvil se había parado en frente de una casa esquinada, estaba rodeada de un gran jardín con dos árboles enormes y junto a la cerca, una gran franja de arbustos. La casa tenía una fachada hecha de roca con algunas enredaderas adornándola.

Kai y Brooklyn salieron de taxi con el equipaje para luego adentrarse a la casa.

Brooklyn se había sentado en la sala donde resaltaba grandes ventanales que dejaban ver hacía el jardín, mientras que Kai veía en que cuarto se iba a alojar. En cuanto terminó, Kai le mencionó la ubicación del cuarto sin decirle si tenía que subir las maletas en ese momento y Brooklyn se lo iba a preguntar pero se le esfumó cuando Kai fue a la cocina para traer refresco, realmente tenía sed.

-Ten.

-Ah, gracias- dijo Brooklyn tomando su refresco-. La casa es agradable. ¿Aquí vive mi hermano?

-Sí.

El ambiente estaba hostil o eso pensaba el pelirrojo, no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que Kai ya que jamás olvidaría que fue el primero en vencerlo, a él que era un genio, no, realmente no tenía ganas ni de verlo ni de hablarle.

Y ahí estaba Kai, con los ojos cerrados, calmado como si no estuvieran en el mismo plano, es más de seguro lo estaba ignorando.

-Esto. Voy al jardín- dijo Brooklyn de repente, un buen rato con la paz de la naturaleza le serviría para despejar la cabeza. Fue directo a la puerta principal y en cuánto puso la mano en la manija, alguien la abrió proporcionándole un golpe en la frente.

-¡Oh, perdón!- dijo una voz fémina.

-No, no se preocupe- contestó el chico, miró a su "agresora", era una mujer como de unos treinta y siete años, su cabello largo era castaño al igual que sus ojos.

-¡Qué bueno!- exclamó la mujer pero de repente puso una mano en su mejilla en posición de asombro-. ¡Pero si eres Brooklyn!- el chico asintió sin saber por qué-. Por fin llegaste. ¿Te trajo Lances?

-No, fui yo- interrumpió Kai-. Lances no fue al aeropuerto.

-Siempre lo mismo- dijo la mujer con un bufido-.Ya no se cuantas veces lo he reprendido. ¡Pero que modales!

-Esto… ¿Usted es la madre de mi hermano?- preguntó el invitado demasiado impresionado, era demasiado joven.

-Eso es obvio- respondió Kai, viéndose le venir el papel de niñero para buscar al otro holgazán.

-Sí, soy la madre- habló muy sonriente-. Soy Jessica. Primeramente vamos a comer y luego se van en la camioneta a buscar a tu hermano, de seguro anda en el centro. Kai, le enseñas el lugar- terminó diciendo Jessica en forma cortante pero amable.

"Que me queda" pensó Kai-Si.

-¿Sabes manejar?- preguntó Brrooklyn mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Si- contestó malhumorado.

No le hacía nada de gracia estar con el geniecillo, no había aprecio y se evidenciaba que era mutuo. Kai tenía sus motivos, por culpa de Brooklyn su orgullo, el orgullo que tanto alardeaba se había ido por la borda, desde esa batalla y después, para lograr su revancha en contra de Brooklyn, le había costado trabajo recuperarla y aún así nunca fue lo mismo. El orgullo de Kai era otro sin contar todavía lo que había pasado después de la victoria de los G-Revolution.

Ese pensamiento se le esfumó a Kai. Por fin habían llegado al centro de Londres y con una destreza que impresionó al pelirrojo, Kai pudo estacionar la camioneta en un lugar que nadie imaginaría cabría semejante auto.

-Bueno. ¿Por donde buscamos?- habló Brooklyn observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Y tú qué crees?- cuestionó Kai en su tono de misterio-. Iremos donde halla beybatallas.

-A instalaciones de…

-No, en edificios no. En las calles- interrumpió Kai también mirando por los alrededores.

-¿En las calles? Pues yo no veo por aquí cerca, sólo a niños- dijo el dueño de Zeus viendo a varios pequeños en las esquinas jugando-. ¿No se supone buscamos a mayores? ¿A profesionales donde es más probable que esté mi hermano?

-¿Tengo que ser más explicito?- cuestionó Kai-. Si digo en la calle, me refiero a beybatallas clandestinas.

-Cómo quieres que entienda si no explicas- departió Brooklyn malhumorado-. ¿Quien va a entender tus mensajes crípticos?

-Alguien con pizca de inteligencia.

-¡Yo soy inteligente!- gritó sin fijarse que medio mundo lo estaba observando.

Kai lo ignoró olímpicamente, había sacado uno de sus beyblades para mirarlo por un bueno rato. Brooklyn le preguntó que qué pasaba, más no le contestó.

-Vámonos por aquí- dijo Kai señalando un callejón descuidado.

.

.

-No entiendo por qué batallas clandestinas- decía Brooklyn, aunque ya se imaginaba que su hermano debía ser un callejero.

-Son más divertidas- soltó Kai sin pensar a la par que caminaban por el angosto lugar, de vez en cuando veían pasar una rata.

-¿Cómo pueden ser divertidas?, no siguen ningún protocolo para jugar. No hay reglas.

-Algunos, no todos. A donde vamos tienen ciertas reglas- respondió Kai un poco impresionado de que el pelirrojo supiera en tan corto tiempo mucho sobre beyblade y sus normas.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué estar en un lugar ten cerrado?

-Porque la mayoría no entiende este tipo de beyblade- contestó Kai de mala manera, si seguía así podría considerar un trabajo de maestro o instructor-. Ya llegamos- dijo señalando una puerta grafiteada, en la cual colgaban varios cables bastante peligrosos.

Kai tocó la puerta una vez, y después de un rato le contestaron con dos toques, con lo que respondió con tres. Adentro tocaron cuatro veces y les abrieron.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Kai en tono respetuoso a un chico bastante fornido-. Venimos a buscar a Lances.

-Pasen. Pero más vale que no causen problemas-dijo éste mirando con desconfianza a Brooklyn.

Dentro del lugar era un poco oscuro al principio, tal vez porque tuvieron que caminar por un túnel para después llegar a un sitio donde había más luz. Estaba abarrotada de gente de entre dieciséis y veinte años aproximadamente, algunos estaban en lo que se podía decirse era una cantina sino fuera porque vendían bebidas que parecían energéticos. Más adelante estaban los bey-estadios.

Brooklyn se percató que estaban un poco diferentes, eran grandes igual a algunos que tenía el señor Dickenson pero estos tenían unas trampas (o eso parecían) enormes.

Algunos inquilinos de ahí lo veían feo y en algún momento se le antojó irse de ahí.

Kai caminó hacía la barra donde preguntó la ubicación de Lances.

-Está en la sala privada- dijo uno de ellos-. Parece ser que alguien lo estaba retando para beybatallar cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Pero todos sabemos que juega de la forma moderna, ¡Por Dios!, ¿En qué momento dejamos a alguien como él entrar a nuestro circulo?- dijo una de las chicas que escuchaban la conversación.

-Y tú, no digas cuerpo a cuerpo, tiene su nombre- dijo otro, parecía amenazante.

-Uy, lo siento- dijo bebiendo su refresco-. Kai veo que traes visita, y déjame decirte que se parece mucho a Lance.

-Es su hermano- dijo Kai sin miramientos. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo al pelirrojo-. Eso me recuerda que el nuevo guardián no me reconoció.

-Ah, eso, dale tiempo, mientras hagas los toques no debe importarte- dijo mirando todavía a Brooklyn.

Kai tuvo que llevarlo a rastras literalmente a la sala privada, era un lugar de descanso.

-Por fin te encuentro, Lances- dijo Kai con un dejo de reproche-. Te traigo tú problema.

Lances miró a Kai desafiante. Brooklyn lo pudo ver mejor, era igual a como lo recordaba, su cabello rojo corto excepto por su copete muy parecido al de Rei, ahora más alto y con facciones de adolescente adulto.

Lances estaba sentado en sofá.

-Pues lo hubieras dejado en la casa- dijo secamente el pelirrojo-. Así que Brooklyn.

-Si, vine por que…

-Sé lo que dije, no me lo recuerdes- atajó Lance, Brooklyn se sentía un poco intimidado, "Ha de ser por eso que lo aceptan por aquí" pensó-. Accedí a vernos, es más creo que te lo pedí, después de tantas cartas que mandaste. Hasta hice una fogata. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no será fácil. Primeramente para que haya, cómo decirlo- Lances pensó por un rato las cosas-. Para que haya un relación de grado mayor al de ser desconocidos, o sea simplemente conocidos, tendrás que vencerme en una beybatalla, ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, lo que no entiendo es para qué pelear- dijo Brooklyn uno indeciso.

-Mira, sino quieres, puedes tomar el siguiente vuelo- dijo el mayor de los hermanos dándole la espalda a Brooklyn y a Kai.

Eso lo deprimió bastante, "Tal vez lo hizo para burlarse", Lances no parecía tener ganas de entablar conversación con él, "¿Entonces para qué aceptó vernos?".

-Está bien- dijo Brooklyn indignado-. Si te venzo tendrás que irte con nosotros y no alejarte de mí en toda la semana que esté aquí- terminó diciendo con la esperanza de poder platicar y zanjar el problema que tenían entre ellos, más para Lances que para Brooklyn.

-Trato hecho- dijo Lance regresando a verlos-. Jugaremos al estilo moderno. Aunque espero no des sorpresitas como alguien que conozco- volteó a ver a Kai.

-¿Cuál es el estilo moderno?- preguntó Brooklyn desorientado.

-Es el estilo que usas- dijo Kai-. El que esta aprobado en la BBA.

-¿Hay otro estilo?- dijo bastante asustado.

-Si- dijo Kai, aunque luego tuvo que agregar a regañadientes-. Es más complicado y peligroso, no creo que lo usen contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Kai suspiró, odiaba explicar las cosas con más de quince monosílabos-. El otro estilo, vulgarmente dicho de cuerpo a cuerpo, es aquel donde no nada más beybatallas con tú beyblade y espíritu sino también con habilidades extras como el kung fu o ninjutsu. En pocas palabras el beyblade es como una herramienta más en la batalla.

-¿O sea que quien pelea eres tú? ¿Cómo en artes marciales?

-Exacto.

-¿Y entonces cómo se llama?- preguntó Brooklyn más interesado en la historia.

-Tiene dos nombre, beyblade antiguo o Kampkunst.

-¿Kampkunst?, se escucha raro.

-¡Dejen de parlotear! ¡No tengo todo el tiempo!- gritó Lances que se había adelantado para agarrar un bey-estadio.

Brooklyn, hoy había aprendido algo nuevo y con lo que le explicó Kai realmente lo había animado, tenía ganas de saber más, del Kampkunst y de su hermano.

Tenía que ganar a toda costa, tal vez a ver viajado haya valido la pena.

* * *

**Hola a todos:**

Primeramente ya quite eso de que no recibo anónimos (nunca supe por que no los aceptaba), así que quien no tenga cuenta puede mandar un comentario o critica, si es que gustan.

Ahora, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, fue un poco más largo, sé que parece que Brooklyn es el protagonista, con eso de que pongo más pensamientos de él, pero tanto Kai como Brooklyn son los meros, meros, pero más Kai.

El problema es que es más difícil poner qué piensa Kai (eso no debe ser excusa) ante una situación ya que no creo que Kai se ponga a cuestionar dilemas tan triviales, prefiere los complejos (bueno eso es lo que creo).


	4. Un sobre negro

**Capitulo 4:** Un sobre negro.

El bey-estadio elegido por Lances para pelear fue uno bastante simple ya que sólo contenía tierra y varias rocas, muy parecido al que estuvo cuando peleó con Kai.

Brooklyn arrugó la nariz, esto parecía un deja vu y realmente no tenía ganas de repetir la historia y menos enfrente de él. No quería volver a perder.

Así que con todo el positivismo que encontró en su interior se dijo que no iba a perder, no por nada había estudiado sobre el beyblade durante por lo menos cuatro meses y haber practicado un poco, más o menos quince minutos, todos los días.

Se puso en un extremo de del bey-estadio al igual que su hermano. Los dos parecían bastante concentrados en no perder.

Mientras tanto Kai fue hasta una barda que separaba el estadio con la multitud, poniendo sus brazos en ella para poder recargarse al igual que algunas personas que, interesadas, fueron a ver el juego.

-¿Estas listo?- preguntó Lances con su pose de arrogante.

-Claro- dijo aguantándose el decir "mientras más rápido mejor".

-Muy bien- y los dos pusieron su beyblade en el propulsor-. 1-2-3, ¡Let it rip!

Como dos fugaces estrellas, los beyblades chocaron soltando un estruendoso ruido.

-¡Vamos Zeus!- exclamó Brooklyn.

Los pequeños trompos giraban alrededor del bey-estadio. Lances intentaba ver cada una de las jugadas de Brooklyn pero era difícil, parecía que el chico atacaba conforme la situación, de seguro inconsciente y eso sólo significaba una cosa, era impredecible.

El beyblade de Lances hizo un giro bastante brusco para atacar a su contrincante desde un ángulo inclinado, lamentablemente falló, Zeus había conseguido esquivarlo como si de un bailable se tratara.

Brooklyn ordenó a Zeus atacar, el blade contrario no pudo esquivarla, había quedado hinoptizado con el de venir de Zeus de derecha a izquierda sutilmente inclinándose, así que el golpe fue directo, el beyblade de Lances se desequilibró y tardó en reponerse. Si no pensaba en algo, esto podría convertirse en la batalla más corta en el ámbito callejero.

Zeus se puso en el centro del ruedo, moviéndose afablemente, a veces se inclinaba haciendo que la arena flotase a su alrededor. Lances no atacó, estaba confundido, podía ser un intento de persuadirlo a atacar y a la vez no.

El pelirrojo miró a Kai, parecía aburrido. Miró de nuevo a su contendiente, su cara denotaba tranquilidad, demasiada para ser real y eso era frustrante. "¿Qué se cree?, ¡Demonios!".

-¡Oye! ¡Si vas a jugar, juega con todo lo que tengas!- bufó Lances.

-Claro que lo hago- dijo Brooklyn calmadamente.

Era cierto, si algo había aprendido Brooklyn era que la obsesión o frustración estaban mal, con tranquilidad se ganaba aún si perdía la batalla.

-Es un genio- dijo una voz grave detrás de Kai-. Pero tiene una debilidad o debo decir: "¿debe tener?" Hola, Kai- prosiguió a saludarlo en cuanto él volteó, traía puesta la capucha que sólo dejaba ver su boca.

-¿Te conozco?

El tipo puso una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Entonces son ciertos los rumores. No recuerdas.

- Y menos si se esconden detrás de un gorro- dijo Kai desafiantemente, algo sabía el sujeto.

-No, todavía no es tiempo de que sepas quien soy- dijo socarronamente-. O mejor dicho recuerdes…

-¿Qué es lo quieres?- Kai empezó a acercársele, tal vez así podría reconocerlo.

-Ahorita, nada- dijo el tipo moviéndose rápidamente para quedar a atrás de Kai-. Pero muy pronto, si, sólo ten paciencia.

Kai volteó molesto. El susodicho había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre e intentó verlo pero…

-¡Despierta, imbecil!- gritó una voz conocida para Kai, más no vió quién ya que algo lo había golpeado tan fuerte, tuvo que palparse la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lances en cuanto llegó a donde estaba.

-Mientras no me descalabres- ironizó el chico en cuanto sintió un liquido caer por su cara.

-Es sangre- dijo Brooklyn, al llegar junto a ellos.

-¿En serio?- se burló Lances-. ¡Qué inteligente!

Brooklyn frunció el ceño.

-Tengan- dijo uno de los espectadores, dándoles un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Lances lo tomó y empezó a buscar una venda y una gasa. En cuanto las agarró empezó a ponérsela a Kai.

-Si que tienes mala suerte. ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

-Nada. Y ten más cuidado- dijo molesto Kai, por culpa de un conocido olvidado terminó con una herida en la cabeza y un ridículo vendaje, cortesía de Lances.

.

.

Un chico de cabello negro y mirada penetrante del mismo color estaba concentrado en dejar añicos un edificio que de por si estaba derrumbado. A su lado, estaba una chica de cabellos rosados, con ropas extravagantes. Ella miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su compañero que llevaba la misma ropa que cuando se fue a Rusia.

-¿No te da calor, Erick?- dijo la chica socarronamente-. Quítate ese abrigo.

-No- dijo Erick sin pestañear, seguía ordenándole a su blade que navajeara todo a su paso.

- Vaya manera de desahogarte- siguió la chica-. Eso no quitará que fallaste.

-No fallé- ladeó el pelinegro-. El hecho de que el maldito bit no estuviera, no significa que fue mi culpa.

La chica carcajeó. Caminó hacía los escombros, buscando algún pedazo lo suficientemente grande para poder sentarse, cuando lo halló se arrimó.

- Ustedes son bastante curiosos. Perfectos. Creen que deben ser perfectos- empezó a reírse como una comadre chismosa-. ¿Eso fue lo que les enseñaron? ¿A no perder? ¿A creerse los mejores?- la chica miró con satisfacción a Erick, él estaba mirándola de reojo.

-Tú también te crees.

-¿Ay, en serio?- preguntó con falsa ilusión-. Ahora entiendo porque les quitan las emociones- continuó viendo al chico en su mejor representación de serenidad-. Para que no se dejen llevar.

En cuanto dijo este, el bayblade de Erick le pasó por un lado destruyendo varias vigas de metal alojas detrás de ella. El pelinegro se le acercó.

-Te recuerdo que fui el primero- se acercó más a la cara de su oyente-. Yo si tengo, así que te aconsejo no hacerme enojar.

Dicho esto, Erick siguió con la "remodelación" de lugar.

-¿Sabías que el jefe fue a ver a Voltaire?

-Ya terminé- agarró su beyblade con furia y se fue del lugar, la chica sonrió con satisfacción.

.

.

Un hombre de por lo menos treinta años, de cabellos azul oscuro, intentaba contener una sonrisa de satisfacción, tenía doblada en su brazo derecho una gabardina con un capuchón.

Estaba en un elevador, ansioso por llegar a su destino, sólo unos cuantos pisos más y llegaría.

La puerta se deslizó, dejándole pasar. Era un lugar bastante elegante, el restaurante denotaba ser de cinco estrellas, eso lo regodeó bastante.

Después de contemplar el lugar se dispuso a caminar a la recepción, le comunicó al encargado que esperaba a alguien y sí ya había llegado.

-Nombre, por favor.

-Oh, claro. Es Voltaire Hiwatari- contestó sonriendo. El encargado miró la lista por un momento.

-Sí, ya ha llegado. Sígame por favor.

El hombre lo siguió y poco a poco vislumbró a Volter en una de las mesas del fondo, parecía enfadado y miraba demasiado hacía el exterior del cual se veían los edificios rodear el lugar.

-¡Voltaire!- exclamó-. Que bien que llegaste.

-No estoy para esto, Vladimir- contestó Voltaire de malhumor-. ¿Qué es lo quieres?

-¡Vaya!, hasta parecen familia- dijo felizmente Vladimir sentándose enfrente de su interlocutor-. Vayamos al grano- dijo seriamente pero sin dejar de sonreír-. Quiero atar cabos sueltos y sólo tú puedes ayudarme. Quisiera saber sobre tu nieto.

-Un traidor en la familia.

-Igual que su padre, ¿no lo crees?- dijo bastante satisfecho.

-Él es pasado- dijo entrecortadamente el anciano.

-Bueno, no importa- chasqueó y empezó a ver el menú-. Quiero saber realmente lo que sucedió en la abadía.

-Lo mismo que sabes tú lo sé yo.

-Exacto. Pero hay algo que no cuadra- comentó con una sonrisa apoyando un codo en la mesa-. Lo que sabemos es que tú queridísimo nieto entrenaba en la abadía, ¿no?- Voltaire solo asintió a lo dicho por Vladimir-. Pues bueno, quiero saber qué entrenamiento le daban.

-El normal- le contestó-. Y una que otra cosa por si querían atacarlo.

-¡Oh!, defensa personal, entiendo. Y cuando hablas de lo normal ¿Te refieres a estilo moderno?

-Qué intentas decirme- intuyó Voltaire empezando a interesarse en la conversación.

-Que no solo fue ese tipo de entrenamiento- este empezó a inclinarse para seguir en susurros-. Nunca te has preguntado que realmente pasó el día en que a Kai se le ocurrió ir por ese blade, ¿Cómo lo logró y todo eso?

-Supo esquivar las trampas eso es todo- dijo Voltaire con voz resentida-. Pero fue lo bastante tonto para creer que podía dominar nuestra mejor creación.

-Y terminó olvidando todo o casi. Tengo la impresión de que empezó a recordar un poco- continuó Vladimir sin dejar que lo interrumpiera Volter-. Hoy lo ví, y casualmente en uno de los clubes más destacados entre la clandestinidad.

-Eso es imposible, él no sabe jugar de esa forma, nunca se le enseñó, no lo permití.

-¿Y por qué, Voltaire?- dijo perspicazmente al ver titubear a Volter-. Será por que es familiar de los Záitsev- pausó disfrutando aquella información que parecía él sólo entendía-. Ahora entiendo, veo que ni tú ni Boris saben más de lo que pensé.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Encontraré la verdad y al final podré obtener lo que quiero y tú simplemente miraras sin poder hacer nada.

-No podrás, tengo la mejor compañía y con demasiado dinero- y por un segundo lo entendió todo-. Así que eso es lo que quieres ¿Derrocarme?

-Pues en cierta forma- contestó Vladimir levantándose de la mesa-. ¿Y qué crees?, me ayudará tu nieto a hacerlo.

-No podrás.

-Créeme, lo haré. Hasta luego Voltaire- y se encaminó a la salida pero en un tramo se volteó a ver a Volter-. ¿Oye, sabías que aquí tardan en pedir la orden?

Voltaire no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿era posible que Kai…? , muchas preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué demonios había pasado en la abadía que el no supiera?

Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó lo más rápido de ahí, tenía que pensar en algo lo más pronto posible.

.

.

-No puedo creerlo- decía repetitivamente la madre de Lances, mientras curaba de mejor manera a Kai. Todos estaban en la salita-. ¡Cómo pudiste golpearlo!

-Ya mamá, fue un accidente- decía Lances con fastidio-. Además, no todo fue mi culpa, si Brooklyn no hubiera hecho lo que hizo no hubiese rebotado mi blade.

-No te escudes, Lances- atajó Jessica-. Sabes que es peligroso. ¡Ay, Kai!, pareciera que te la vives golpeado.

-¿En serio?- soltó Brooklyn sin pensar.

-Claro. Debiste ver cuando llegó- dijo la madre pero de repente se calló, había olvidado que Kai no quería hablar ni recordar nada de lo sucedido-. Bueno, Brooklyn, ¿qué se te apetece cenar?

-¿Eh?, pues… esto… ¿pizza?

-¿Pizza?- preguntó la mujer un poco desconcertada-. No quisieras otra cosa.

-Es que en mi casa no la comemos. Y pues… pensé que como estoy… es que yo nunca he comido pizza.

Y en cuanto dijo esto, Kai se le salió una mueca demasiado parecida a una sonrisa, no parecida, ¡era una sonrisa! Cuando se dio cuenta de ello intentó que nadie le viese pero fue demasiado tarde, Brooklyn se le quedó viendo, ese gesto no parecía muy arrogante que digamos.

-¿En serio que no has comido un pizza?- preguntó Kai a lo cual el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya, parece que eres de cristal- se burló Lances.

-Eso es patético- terminó diciendo el otro.

-Ya basta, si quiere pizza, eso es lo que comeremos- dijo Jessica con los brazos en jarra-. Lances llama a la pizzería y pide una que nos guste a todos, ¿Entendido?- el chico asintió y fue hacía el teléfono que estaba cerca de la cocina.

-Bueno eso me recuerda que les llegó una carta.

-¿Una carta?- preguntó Brooklyn desconcertado.

-Si, veo que hay gente que sabe donde están ustedes-dijo la castaña y le entregó a cada uno un sobre negro.

A Kai no le pasó desapercibido aquello, ¿Por qué le daban una carta al igual que a Brooklyn?, se supone que nadie sabía donde estaba él, chance al pelirrojo y aún así les estaban entregando una carta a los dos.

Kai miró a Brooklyn, el muy un tonto nada más parecía extrañarle no saber de quien era.

Miró su carta, decía su nombre en cursiva de un tono blanco, escuchaba como el otro rasgaba su sobre para abrirla y ver su contenido pero él no.

-Es un reto- dijo el pelirrojo después de un rato-. Y parece que es en Alemania.

Kai volvió mirarlo y entonces empezó a rasgar el suyo, también era un reto, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-¿Un reto?- preguntó Lances y le arrebató la carta a su hermano toscamente. Brooklyn sólo frunció el ceño.

-Si.

-¿No es extraño?- miró Lance a Kai.

-Si

-Yo iré, quiero saber quien es- dijo Brooklyn mirando a los otros dos.

-No lo creo- dijo Kai bastante serio-. O prefieres meterte en la boca del lobo.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?- inquirió brooklyn-. Es sólo un desafió, nada más, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

-Mucho, no sabemos de quien es- interrumpió Kai sentándose en el sillón.

-Pues vamos y lo averiguamos.

-Es factible- dijo Lances-. Por mucho que me duela darle la razón a este, yo digo que vayamos, no hay pierde.

Kai lo pensó por un rato, miró su carta, decía que lo retaba a una beybatalla en dos días en la capital de Alemania a las tres de la tarde y hasta la dirección ponía. Era sospechoso pero tenían razón, la única manera de saber quien las mandó era yendo.

-Está bien pero con una condición- ordenó Kai-. Poner atención a todo, lo que menos quiero es tener que cuidar heridos.

-Muy bien- habló Lances-. Hay que hacer maletas pero les advierto yo me quedo en la ventana- dicho eso se largó a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

Kai miró al pequeño de los hermanos con un dejo de resentimiento y él también se fue a su habitación.

Brooklyn suspiró. "¡Qué día!" pensó y se sentó a esperar la apreciada pizza.

* * *

Hola medio mundo, un nuevo capitulo, uff, se me hizo divertido escribirlo y hasta hay muchas incógnitas (eso espero).

Muchas gracias por los comentaros y que vean interesante la historia.

Nos vemos luego, felices vacaciones.


	5. Alemania

**Hola a todos:**

Primeramente gracias por los comentarios (reviews), realmente me hicieron sentir bien así que voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

También, muchas gracias por las correcciones, sirven de mucho.

Y más que nada por darle una oportunidad al fic reeditado.

Así que comencemos.

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** Alemania.

.

El tictac del reloj de mesa sonaba estruendosamente como el golpeteo de una campana, el cual se acompasaba con los cantos de las aves que revoloteaban en el jardín tocando el rocío de la mañana.

A Kai le empezaba a doler la cabeza y no únicamente porque el ruido lo estaba despertando sino también porque le empezaba a escocer los ojos, así que a regañadientes se levantó de la cama, sacó del buró un estuche y fue directo al lavabo del baño y empezó a mirarse la cara. Poco a poco empezó a quitarse las lentillas dejando ver su verdadero color, unos ojos platinos.

Siempre se ponía lentillas desde hace tanto que no recordaba. La única vez que no se había puesto fue hace dos años, sólo para darse la oportunidad de olvidar el pasado pero no había resultado. En aquel torneo donde perdió a Dranzer por culpa de un mocoso que terminó siendo un cyborg con hiperactividad, donde un loco anciano andaba manipulando a sus jugadores… simplemente no lo soportó. Y lo único que lo alegró y envidió fue que el padre del mocoso había entendido.

Y para colmo era que parecían todos demasiado despistados para darse cuentan del cambio de tono en sus ojos, más que uno. Y ese único estaba en el jardín con complejo de Blanca Nieves, ya que después de la batalla con los Bega Bladers se le había ocurrido cambiar de lentillas y Brooklyn lo había notado, tal vez por su resentimiento hacía él.

Como habían caducado las lentillas las tiró a la basura y con cuidado se puso otras, las moradas específicamente, se giró para salir del baño en busca de una toalla y al salir de ahí se topó con Brooklyn que subía las escaleras despreocupadamente.

-¿Ya terminaste de saludar a tus amigos del bosque?- preguntó sardónicamente Kai.

Brooklyn lo miró un poco perplejo, acaba de ver que ya no tenía los ojos marrones sino morados, con la misma mirada con la que le había enfrentado hace tanto y en la cual había perdido. Resentido cerró los ojos para calmarse.

-¿Te molestó?- terminó diciendo al fin, no iba a dejarse intimidar ni a perder los estribos, no iba a volver a frustrarse-. Hoy en su buen día, ¿sabes?, prefiero estar afuera que gruñendo adentro.

Lances salió de su cuarto bostezando con una toalla colgando de su cuello, se paró en seco cuando vió la pelea de miradas entre aquellos dos. Por lo menos no estaba solo, Kai estaba de su lado. Y con destreza se deslizó al baño. Los chicos escucharon el portazo.

Después de varias riñas y el enojo por parte de Jessica al ser informada sobre la decisión de ir a Alemania sin su consentimiento (obteniendo una comida que no envidiaría ningún internado), hicieron sus maletas para tomar el vuelo de la tarde, así podrían llegar y descansar para que al día siguiente estuvieran a todas sus fuerzas para el reto.

Nuevamente tuvo la sensación de vacío, Brooklyn sólo rezaba por llegar lo más pronto posible para bajar del avión.

-Muy bien, como dije yo estaré en la ventana- dijo Lances mientras tomaba de la azafata tres cojines-. Brooklyn a ti te tocará a cuatro filas de nosotros- terminó desdeñoso aventándole el cojín a su hermano.

-Eso es demasiado lejos- expresó Brooklyn-. Estaré solo en todo el viaje.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Lances ladeando la cabeza-. Puedes platicar con tu cojín, te será bastante productivo.

Brooklyn abrió bastante su boca, eso fue demasiado. "¿Para qué me manda un correo si sólo me fastidiará?" se preguntó mentalmente y bastante mosqueado se fue a su lugar.

Kai predecía una tormenta, si Lances seguía así, la paciencia del otro desaparecería dejando ver el lado tétrico del chico y eso no era bueno.

Dejando atrás aquello, se acomodó en su asiento e iba a relajarse y dormirse sino fuera porque Lances andaba mandando mensajitos por su celular a quien sabe quien teniendo un sonrisota en su cara.

Prefiriendo la paz, se movió de su asiento y fue por un café o lo que hubiera en la cafetería.

Todo el viaje fue tranquilidad y en la noche cuando llegaron a Berlín, capital de Alemania, se encaminaron a su respectivo hotel.

- ¿Cómo estaremos acomodados?- preguntó Brooklyn pensando que posiblemente y lo mandaba hasta el cuarto más desolado de todo el hotel.

-Un cuarto para los tres- contestó Kai-. Hay triples. Así que yo duermo en la cama individual y ustedes en la matrimonial, con eso no gastaremos tanto.

-¿Yo? ¿Con él?- dijo Lances indignado-. No, señor.

-Bueno, si lo prefieren, ustedes decidirán quien duerme en el suelo- aclaró Kai.

-¿Y tú qué?- bufó nuevamente el mayor de los hermanos-. Vas a dormir cómodo, ¿no lo crees?

-A mi no me metan, yo estoy más de a fuerzas que de a ganas, así que apáñenselas ustedes como puedan- dicho esto, Kai agarró las llaves de la habitación que le dió el encargado dirigiéndose a la misma.

Tanto Brooklyn como Lances se miraron, este último con odio impregnado en los ojos y a regañadientes también ellos fueron a la habitación.

Claro está que la noche fue terrible para Brooklyn, Lances no dejaba de moverse. Habían terminado eligiendo dormir juntos ya que ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer para estar en el suelo.

Y ahora el pobre de vez en cuando era pateado o golpeado con un puño cerrado, hasta andaba deduciendo que si Lances no andaba durmiendo, simplemente lo estaba fastidiando.

.

Por la mañana, Kai se despertó bastante bien descansado, no había pasado ningún problema en toda la noche exceptuando los murmullos hostiles entre los pelirrojos hasta que el los miró con una mirada asesina.

Iba a tomar un baño cuando se percató de que Brooklyn no estaba en el cuarto ni en la cama. "De seguro en el jardín" pensó ya que parecía el más madrugador de los tres.

Miró a Lances, quien dormía a pierna suelta, rodó los ojos y caminó a la ducha.

Por otra parte, Brooklyn había terminado por dormir en el lobby, llevándose unas sabanas a pesar de que los trabajadores le dijeron que no podía.

Cuando había descansado lo mínimo, se levantó para ir al cuarto a darse una ducha.

Al llegar, desgraciadamente Kai había agarrado el baño, así que se tuvo que esperar.

Por la ventana entraba una brisa bastante agradable dejándose escuchar a veces el bisbiseo de la actividad de cualquier ser vivo a la redonda. De pronto, se desquebrajó aquella paz, cuando Lances al despertarse le aventó a Brooklyn un cojín.

-¿Qué, Brooklyn? ¿Duermes parado?

-No- contestó lo más calmado posible.

-Ah, bueno- Lances se estiró para quitarse la flojera-. Tengo hambre, pediré algo a la habitación.

-Ni se te ocurra- ordenó Kai, quien ya había salido del baño, vestido con su gran bufanda rodeándole el cuello.

-Vamos Kai, tenemos dinero- dijo Lances en son de broma.

-No me importa si tenemos dinero- Kai aventando la toalla a Lances-. No es para derrocharlo.

-No es mi culpa que en tu casa no te den- dijo murmurando Lances pero el dueño de Zeus lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- cuestionó Kai con un dejo de fastidio.

-No dije nada- dijo felizmente encaminándose al baño-. Sólo espérenme y nos iremos a desayunar.

Kai miró a Brooklyn subiendo una ceja despectivamente.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. Yo también quiero bañarme- dijo apresuradamente.

.

.

- Estoy lleno- dijo el mayor de los tres recargándose en la silla. Miró el reloj del restaurante-. Bueno, falta mucho para las tres de la tarde. Si nos quedamos aquí me voy a aburrir.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- preguntó Kai golpeteando la mesa con sus dedos.

-Podríamos ir al Reichstag o al Potsdamer Platz.

-¿Qué? ¿Venimos de turistas?- gruñó Lances ante lo dicho por su hermano.

Brooklyn se encogió de hombros, debía imaginarlo, siempre le hablaba de mala manera.

Kai rodó los ojos, esto se estaba volviendo un desastre y él estaba metido también.

-Ya dejen de pelear- dijo-. Lo que haremos será ir un rato al centro, ¿Entendido?

El pelirrojo iba a protestar puesto que no había dicho ni una palabra, pero ya estaba harto de su hermano, harto de estar con ellos, harto de todo. El viaje a Londres había sido un asco en todos lo sentidos, quería ver a su hermano y darse la mano pero en vez de eso todo lo volcó a tratarlo como si fuera una basura, empezaba a tenerle un cierto desdén a Lances.

Con toda la calma que tuvo se dirigió a la salida del lobby, abriendo casi de golpe la puerta del primer taxi que se le cruzó, esperando la llegada de los otros dos. No habló para nada, así que todo el ambiente se volvió sepulcral.

Kai lo miraba de reojo, ya sabía que iba a pasar eso, no por nada, Brooklyn casi lo había matado, por no decir sutilmente cansado, si Brooklyn no estaba calmado era demasiado peligroso, se le nublaba el juicio y aún a pesar de que hubo un cambio radical en él, Kai intuía que seguía frustrándose por algunas cosas.

Se detuvieron en el mero centro de la ciudad, anduvieron por los lugares históricos por lo cual Brooklyn se calmó, parecía que le gustaban los lugares antiguos. Y realmente estaba feliz o eso vió Lances al ver que su… bueno lo que fuera que fuera el, estaba con su actitud relajada. ¡Como le hervía la sangre al verlo así!, le iba a decir algo desdeñoso pero su celular sonó así que se alejó de ellos.

-Ya van a ser las tres- dijo Kai después de un rato mientras ignoraba a algunos curiosos por ahí. Brooklyn se fijó en ello, ¿Sería que lo conocía?

-Oye, te están mirando- señaló el ojiverde.

-Ya me di cuenta- y como una luz que iluminó a Brooklyn, al ver primeramente a Lances hablar con unos citadinos, dijo un poco decepcionado:

-Ustedes ya han venido, ¿verdad?

-Lo que yo haga no es tu problema. Vamonos, quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Tomaron nuevamente un taxi, dándole al chofer la dirección escrita en la carta y con un ademán con la mano, arrancó el auto dirigiéndose hacía su destino.

Llegaron a un lugar muy desolado, el edificio estaba abandonado y un poco destruido. Otro edificio, que estaba al lado del cual tenían que entrar estaba en peor estado, como si algo o alguien hubiera traído una cierra para cortar en trocitos todo el lugar.

-Vaya, así o más nuevo- ironizó Lances luego de pagar al taxista la tarifa.

-¿Siempre tienes que decir las primeras palabras?- murmuró Brooklyn, renovando su coraje.

-Hay que estar alertas- dijo Kai bastante serio-. Debe ser alguien peligroso.

Caminaron por el inmueble. Todo estaba oscuro, sólo unos cuantos rayos del sol entraba por las grietas y ventanas del lugar.

- Mi intuición dice que a la derecha- habló Lances muy seguro de su decisión, en cuanto vieron una bifurcación en el lugar.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- cuestionó Kai. Tuvo que mirar a las dos vertientes, realmente no se podía saber cual era el correcto. Se giró hacía ellos y prosiguió tomando las riendas de la situación por mucho que le fastidiara-. Yo iré a la izquierda y ustedes a la derecha. Y no, no me reprochen. Si Lances está en lo correcto, me avisarás, si es al revés yo aviso, ¿entendido?

Brooklyn y Lances asintieron, un poco fastidiados.

-De todos modos Kai- dijo Lances-. Yo siempre tengo la razón.

-No, no la tienes, así que sigamos, no tenemos todo el día.

.

.

Kai caminaba entre los pasillos desvencijados del edificio, todavía no encontraba la presencia de nadie, hasta empezaba a creer que la intuición de Lances era cierta y se había equivocado.

Comenzó a enfadarse, ¿a quien se le ocurría escribir? "Cuando lleguen al edificio entren hasta el fondo, ahí los esperaré" y no decir que existían dos vertientes en el cual debían tomar uno de los susodichos caminos, simplemente tonto.

Por fin llegó a un callejón sin salida, demostrándole su equivocación. La miró por un rato, creyendo que posiblemente se caería, indicándole un pasillo nuevo. Decepcionado, se regresó por donde venía pero al hacerlo un fuerte temblor se empezó a sentir haciendo que Kai se desequilibrara.

Poco a poco el suelo se agrietó derrumbándose por completo, Kai tuvo que sujetarse del piso derrumbado que quedó sujeto para no caer. Volteó para abajo por si no estaba tan lejos el suelo, más si lo estaba, posiblemente a más de diez metros de donde él se encontraba.

No había opción, tenía que subir, era difícil ya que no encontraba un punto de apoyo para poder subir. Y con cuidado, Kai empezó a tentar la zona, logrando hallar el lugar más estable. Se concentró y usando las manos empezó a reunir fuerzas intentando equilibrar su peso, estaba funcionando, con el rato, logró subirse a lo que quedaba del pasillo.

Cuando estuvo seguro, se dió cuenta que su blade estaba brillando. No necesito pensarlo y se fue corriendo para llegar con los otros chicos, posiblemente ya estaban peleando.

.

-Mira- dijo Brooklyn cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, estaba cortado de extremo a extremo, como si nunca hubiese existido un puente para llegar al otro lado y en la parte de abajo, había mucho escombro-. Parece un ruedo.

-Lo hicieron a propósito, supongo- habló Lances-. Parece ser que yo tuve razón.

-¿Y?- dijo con pereza Brooklyn.

-Tú nunca lo entenderías- contestó lances poniendo su cara altivamente-. No está en tú liga.

- ¿Cómo que no está en mi liga?- preguntó el pelirrojo con la mejor calma que pudo.

-Tú sabes.

-Ya me cansaste- atajó-. No entiendo para qué me dices que venga si al final, no haces nada porque seamos…

-¿Hermanos?- interrumpió Lances mirando por un rato al frente-. Tú eras el que quería, sólo te dí la oportunidad de verme. Como te había dicho, quien se debe esforzar no soy yo- Brooklyn lo miraba lo mas apacible que podía-. Yo jamás he querido verte, aún cuando "tú" padre me decía que fuese. No quería saber nada de ti y ni de ellos pero la única manera de que me dejaran en paz, era contestar tu estúpido mensaje- poco a poco subió el tono de voz-. ¿Así que querías arreglar las cosas?, pues la única opción que tienes es dejar de fastidiarme.

Lances estaba molesto, Brooklyn lo tenía todo y esa estúpida tranquilidad que le desesperaba.

-Está bien- dijo tranquilamente el menor, tragándose toda la frustración-. Después de esto me voy a Japón y no volveré a molestarte.

-Me parece bien.

-¡Guau, pelea de hermanos!- gritó una voz desde la sombras al otro lado del pasillo.

Había llegado un chico de cabello azul agua como sus ojos, con una coleta que llegaba al suelo, vestía con una camisa blanca y en sus hombros sostenía una gran chamarra. Brooklyn se percató de que algo brilloso sobresalía de entre sus ropas.

- Así que tú eres el retador- afirmó Lances.

-Exacto. Pero no veo a Kai.

-Él luego viene- contestó Brooklyn, sacando a Zeus de su bolsillo.

-Ah, está bien- dijo con una sonrisa-. Entonces empecemos.

El misterioso chico se aventó a los escombros para asombro de Brooklyn.

-¿Qué, no vas a bajar?

-Vamos baja- y Lances aventó a Brooklyn, haciendo que cayera en seco.

El pelirrojo se tentó, él no sabía caer pero por lo menos sólo le había dolido un poco.

-¿Listo?-preguntó el chico.

-Si, pero un pregunta, tú nombre…

-Ah, si lo olvidaba, soy Lune- dijo-. Ahora si, 1-2-3, ¡Let it rip!

Brooklyn tuvo que apresurarse a girar su beyblade. Al principio le costó trabajo jugar entre tantas piedras apiladas pero con el tiempo, parecía un pez en el agua.

Lune se veía bastante satisfecho por ello, los beyblade chocaba de vez en cuando sin denotar quien llevaba el juego.

El pelirrojo intentaba ver las jugadas de su contrincante, más era difícil, se movía demasiado rápido. Era como si Lune fuese de otra liga.

"Tranquilízate" se dijo. Otro golpe. Brooklyn no podía hacer las cosas a su antojo.

-¡Vamos, Lazquet!- gritó Lune y su beyblade recobró fuerzas.

Lazquet empezó a girar rápido logrando moverse entre las paredes, en todo el entorno. Zeus se quedó en medio del supuesto bey-estadio. Brooklyn podía ver como el beyblade iba por detrás de él.

"¿Qué era lo que pasaba?", Brooklyn empezaba a confundirse, no podía hacer sus jugadas.

-¡Lazquet!- volvió gritar Lune-. ¡Usa tus alas de plata!

Y Lazquet se bajó de las paredes para ir en contra de Zeus girando a su alrededor, haciendo que el escombro volara.

Brooklyn pudo divisar pequeñas plumas salir del beyblade de Lune y de pronto, se volvió una línea plateada que golpeó a Zeus drásticamente. Por un momento sintió que se le iba el alma, el ojiverde se sentía cansado pero no le duró la calma.

El contrincante sacó de sus ropas una espada y con su pie izquierdo se impulsó para atacar a Brooklyn, quien se sobresaltó.

La espada consiguió llegar hasta su presa pero en vez de henderlo, con maestría, arrastró el filo de la hoja a los escombros arrojándole al pelirrojo el polvo y piedras a su cara.

Brooklyn tuvo que cerrar los ojos, el polvo lo había alcanzado, dejándole por el momento ciego. Y al intentar quitarse las piedras diminutas de su vista, sintió un jalón y después un golpe que lo dejó sin aire. El chico lo estampó a la pared, logrando que el barbitaheño no pudiera levantarse.

En ese mismo momento, Lazquet golpeó con toda sus fuerzas a Zeus, pero había fallado, por lo cual se dió de lleno en el suelo, haciendo temblar a todo el edificio. A lo lejos, se escuchó un derrumbe.

Zeus apenas y podía estar de pie, aunque no había sido directo, el temblor lo había desequilibrado. Brooklyn ya no podía más.

-¿No te pasaste?- bufó Lances al ver el daño que tenía Brooklyn. Sacó su beyblade y lo estrujó en su mano.

-No, no lo creo- dijo Lune y se alejó de su contrincante con un alto-. Vamos, Brooklyn. Esto no se ha terminado.

El pelirrojo intentó levantarse pero no podía, estaba bastante cansado. A penas y podía ver y realmente se sentía frustrado, nunca vió venir aquello y lo peor de todo fue que no supo que hacer. Logró a penas ponerse de pie después de varios intentos pero no hizo más.

-Bueno, entonces atacaré de nuevo-. Y volvió a tomar impulso y esta vez parecía capaz de rebanar a Brooklyn.

En cuanto lo iba alcanzar, un ruido lo paró en seco. Al fin había llegado Kai.

-Kai- dijo Lances, por un momento pensó que tenía que intervenir, a pesar de lo mucho que odiara a Brooklyn.

-Llegaste a tiempo- dijo Lune-. Espérate y ahorita comenzamos nuestra batalla.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

- Estoy con Brooklyn- dijo tranquilamente Lune.

-No creo que él ya pueda- dijo Kai sin mostrarse para nada preocupado. Fue directo hasta Zeus y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Bueno- dijo Lune-. Si tú insistes, espero que lo hagas mejor que él.

Brooklyn se dirigió a un lado del estadio y se sentó, estaba realmente cansado, sin contar lo decepcionado que estaba. Se suponía que era un genio y no pudo con el estilo Kampkunst porque eso, dedujo, fue lo que jugó.

-Listo.

-Siempre lo estoy- contestó Kai.

Al unísono gritaron "Le it rip" y sus beyblades se tocaron bruscamente en el aire. Cuando llegaron al suelo, siguieron pegados y empezaron a girar por todo el estadio. No se daban tregua.

-Vamos Lazquet- gritó Lune y en esa ocasión, su bestia bit salió del trompo, era un dragón con un bello plumaje de todas las tonalidades verdes con unas enormes alas.

Kai no pronunció el nombre de Dranzer, pero Brooklyn vió que en su beyblade aparecía, no muy visiblemente, su bestia, sin embargo, sintió como si no estuviera ahí.

Mientras las bestias bits se atacaban entre ellos, Lune volvió a sacar su espada yendo directamente a Kai. Y cuando lo iba alcanzar, Brooklyn pensó que iba a hacer lo mismo que a él, aventarle polvo pero no fue así, Lune si quería atacarlo.

Kai viendo venir eso, se agachó en cuanto le lanzó la espada y sin perder el tiempo le golpeó el estomago haciendo que retrocediera Lune, sin embargo antes de alejarse, Kai le quitó la espada.

La sangre goteaba en las piedras. Lune se asombró por la destreza de Kai.

-Veo que eres bueno, Kai- dijo Lune-. Se nota que te entrenaron bien.

Kai no dijo nada, soltó la espada. Lune volvió a ordenar a Lazquet atacar con las alas de plata y rodeó al beyblade contrario.

Tranquilamente, Kai empezó a concentrarse y de su beyblade empezó a salir una brisa que de rato se volvió tempestad logrando que ningún ataque por parte de Lazquet surtiera efecto.

Lazquet intentó atravesar el remolino pero no pudo, era como una muralla, así que golpeó con toda su fuerza, haciendo que los ataques colisionaran, y los beyblades dejaron de girar.

-Un empate- dijo Brooklyn, asombrado.

-Eres bueno- dijo Lune sin darle importancia al resultado. Agarró su beyblade y su espada-. Pero la próxima vez no te lastimes, usa otra arma. Bueno, fue divertido, espero volverte a ver- terminó diciendo y se retiro del lugar.

-¿Por qué será que los beyluchadores enigmático se largan sin más?- preguntó Lances.

-Lances- dijo Kai con calma-. No ayudaste en nada.

-Tenía flojera- respondió-. Además, eran sus batallas no las mías.

Kai lo miró amenazadoramente.

-¿Ya ves?, que se siente.

-Vamonos al hotel- dijo Kai, devolviéndole a Brooklyn su blade-. Por hoy fue suficiente.

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

**Nuevamente:**

¿Qué tal?, les gustó o no les gustó (háganmelo saber).

Que estuvo mal o que no también, se reciben críticas constructivas.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que estuvo muy largo (es que quería terminar con la ida a Alemania).

Y esperó no haber frustrado demasiado a Broklyn, intenté que siguiera con su apacibilidad aunque de vez en cuando le salió lo enojón.


	6. Un anuncio importante

Muchas gracias por los comentarios a **Haro Kzoids, Sky d, AlexielSnapeHiwatari** y a** Misaki**.

Y a todos los que leen.

.

* * *

.

A veces se odiaba a si mismo. Pudo haberle preguntado al tipo del cabello largo quien era y para qué los había citados y no, en vez de eso prefirió que se largará, sólo porque Brooklyn había terminado peor que un traste roto. Eso era lo que odiaba de él, en los peores momentos, ayudaba.

Estaba casi triturando su equipaje para que entrara a la maleta por su torpeza. ¿Se había ablandado? O ¿realmente él era así?

Y para subirle el malhumor, desde la mañana, Lances había desaparecido dejando el contenido de su maleta regada por toda la habitación. Hasta Kai creyó haber roto algún reloj o quien sabe que cosa en todo el relajo y de pronto, aparece el rey de Roma por el marco de la puerta mirando su celular.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Kai con cara de pocos amigos-. Ya nos vamos y tú maleta vacía.

-Pues ya ves- dijo tranquilamente Lances mientras metía el móvil en su pantalón-. Uno que si tiene amigos.

-Me vale- ignoró Kai.

Brooklyn estaba haciendo su maleta sin prestar atención a lo que decían ellos, parecía un zombi puesto que todo lo hacía mecánicamente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que llegó al aeropuerto, ni cuando despegó, ni la hora en que cenaron en casa de Lances. Sólo quería alejarse de ellos, de todos y de la derrota.

.

**Capitulo 6:** Un anuncio importante.

.

-¡Vaya!, este debe ser el postre- exclamó Tyson al ver la mesa que se había puesto cerca del río, contenía de todo, desde carne recién calentada en el fogón hasta tiras de pescado y bebidas a por mayor.

-¡Ese no es postre, Tyson!- le regañó Hilary, quien traía un mandil.

-Ah, pero no te enojes- dijo Tyson viendo la comida animadamente-. Pero es demasiado poquita para todos.

-Tyson, no se dice "demasiado poquita"- le corrigió Kenny.

-No te preocupes, te trajimos ración extra- dijo Rei en cuanto llegó con el abuelo, traían varias bolsas.

-¡Ah, Genial!- profirió Tyson-. Ustedes si saben.

-¿Qué sabemos, eres un goloso?

-No, Hilary- Tyson se puso derechito y meneaba su mano de derecha a izquierda-. Saben que estoy en crecimiento.

-¡Pero si ya vas a cumplir dieciséis!- bufó la chica.

-Y eso qué, todavía tengo hasta los dieciocho.

-Chicos, dejen de pelear- dijo Max moviendo las manos en son de paz-. Miren, ya están llegando Garland y los demás.

-Hola, chicos- dijo Tyson con una gran sonrisa-. Llegaron temprano.

-Claro que sí- dijo Garland dándole la mano a Tyson-. Nos dijo Rei que si tardábamos te acabarías nuestra ración.

-Jajaja, cómo creen.

-Nadie te cree, Tyson- contestó con desgana Hilary pues vio a Ming Ming con su actitud de niña pop.

-¡Oh, Hilary!- Ming Ming daba saltitos hacía ella-. Que gusto volver a verte. ¿No has cambiado de look?

-Este, no- dijo Hilary forzando una sonrisa.

-Pues deberías, una chica debe estar siempre a la moda- decía la cantante posando una mano en la mejilla-. Si quieres te doy algunos consejos.

-Este, ¿Sabes Ming Ming?, mejor comemos, ¿no lo crees?- y se fue corriendo a "ayudar" al abuelo de Tyson.

-Oigan, chicos- dijo Mystel arriba de la mesa-. No tienen algo vegetariano, no sé, como ¿lechuga?

-¿Eres vegetariano?- exclamaron los G-Revolution.

-Si- dijo con su sonrisa y se quitó su mascara-. ¿No lo sabían?

-Pues entonces, tendremos que ir a la tienda. Compramos para una parrillada y no pensamos en eso- dijo Hilary aun cuando no estaba cerca de la conversación, nunca le gustaba que faltase algo.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya luego como.

-¡Claro que no!- ordenó Hilary-. Todos debemos comer.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Mystel-. Díganme donde hay una tienda y voy.

-No, yo voy- dijo Hilary-. Los invitados no deben ir por su comida.

-Pero si voy yo, va a ser más rápido, ¿No lo crees?- Mystel puso una sonrisa, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Hilary se le quedó viendo por un rato y al final aceptó que Mystel se fuese literalmente brincando a la tienda.

-No te preocupes, Hilary- dijo el capitán de los Bega-. A él no le afectan ese tipo de cosas.

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Ming Ming, quien estaba sacando unos cubiertos de su bolsa-. Muy bien, yo quiero comer.

-¿Para qué trajiste cubiertos, Ming Ming?- preguntó la castaña-. Nosotros trajimos para todos.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió la pequeña-. Ah, bueno- y metió los cubiertos de nuevo. Hilary se enojó.

-Muy bien chicos- anunció el abuelo-. Ya están los filetes y la carne para que agarren.

-¡Si! ¡A comer!- exclamó Tyson, arrasando con todo.

Después de un gran festín, donde todos comieron una pequeña porción de alimentos a comparación de Tyson, se acomodaron en el pasto para relajarse y bajar la comida.

Un rico viento se deslizaba entre ellos. Era divertido pasar aquellos momentos, se despejaba la mente y sólo quedaba disfrutar.

Crusher platicaba de vez en cuando con Rei sobre algunos asuntos de Beyblade. Ming Ming cantaba para desgracia de Hilary y Kenny simplemente se embobaba.

-¡Oigan!- se escuchó a lo lejos. Era Daichi que venía toda velocidad- Oh, díganme qué me dejaron algo.

-Daichi- dijo Tyson- Yo creí que te había tragado la tierra. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Me quedé dormido- a Daichi le rugía la panza.

-Si quieres come del mío- dijo Mystel mostrándole una ensalada bastante apetitosa.

-¿Qué es, comida para conejo?- cuestionó Daichi pero tenía tanta hambre que se lo arrebató de las manos- No importa- y se lo comió.

-Daichi, mínimo usa un tenedor- dijo Rei en cuanto le llegó una migaja en la cara.

-Creo quedé satisfecho- habló Daichi sobándose la barriga mientras que Ming Min le había llegado un correo a su celular, lo miró por un rato.

-¿Qué pasa, Ming Ming?- le preguntó Crusher.

-Oh, no es nada- respondió la morena-. Solo que el señor Dickenson quiere que vayamos a la sede porque nos quiere dar un aviso.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¡¿Y eso no es importante?!- exclamó Tyson sobresaltando a Ming Ming-. De seguro ya van a anunciar el siguiente torneo…

-Es cierto pero si te quedas ahí, no la sabrás- habló Rei-. Recojamos y luego vamos.

-Pero rápido- dijo Tyson-. No puedo esperar mucho tiempo.

.

Brooklyn miraba una de las plantas del recibidor de la BBA. Estaba esperando a que el señor Dickenson terminara con su reunión, había llegado hacía rato de Inglaterra y cuando fue a buscar a sus compañeros, terminó sabiendo que estaban en una parrillada (eso fue lo que le dijeron en casa de Garland) y en lo que caminaba sucedió que se topó con el jefe de la BBA, trayéndolo a él también a la sede, diciéndole que se esperará. Y eso había sido hace horas.

-¡Apúrense!- gritaba Tyson a sus amigos, estaba completamente emocionado, iba a demostrar nuevamente que él seria campeón mundial y por cuarta vez consecutiva.

-Tyson- al ser nombrado, Tyson se paró en seco, era Brooklyn con su cara calmada de siempre.

-¿Brooklyn?- Tyson se le quedó observando confuso-. ¡Vaya!, no que andabas fuera.

-Si, pero ya terminé- dijo el pelirrojo calmadamente.

-Brooklyn- dijeron a la par Garland y Ming Ming

-Llegaste antes de tiempo- habló el capitán.

-Si- contestó Brooklyn con su sonrisa afable de siempre-. Parece que el señor Dickenson tiene algo que decirnos.

-¿Sabes algo?- preguntó Tyson.

-No, pero si ustedes están aquí, me lo imagino.

-¿Y cómo te fue en Londres?- preguntó Ming Ming con sus ojos brillando-. ¿Qué tal está la ropa? Y ¿los chicos?

Broklyn se tensó por una milésima de segundo, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello. Quería borrarlo como si de un casete se tratara.

-No ví mucho- dijo con mucha calma, sacada de quien sabe donde-. Pero los árboles fueron muy apetecibles.

-Ya me lo imagino- murmuró Hilary, si ella creía que Mystel o Kai eran raros, este tal vez se ganaba las palmas.

-Y ¿las beybatallas?- preguntó Tyson-. Robert dice que hay muy buenas en las calles.

Otra vez, ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de eso? Brooklyn metió sus manos en los bolsillos, necesitaba algo que estrujar, su blade.

-Pues tuve una- dijo-. No duró mucho.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso el abuelo.

-Gané- terminó al fin.

-Nadie te gana- dijo Ming Ming-. Ni siquiera Tyson.

-Oye, eso fue un empate- gruñó el aludido.

Brooklyn, suspiró, esperaba que el interrogatorio no fuese muy largo. "Eso de sonreír a la fuerza si que cansaba".

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar- dijo el señor Dickenson, en cuanto salió del elevador.

-Señor Dickenson- Tyson empezó a hablar emocionadamente-. Díganos lo que nos tenga que decir.

-Por pura casualidad, ¿eso está bien dicho?- preguntó en voz baja Hilary. Igualmente Brooklyn pensó lo mismo.

-Calma, Tyson- dijo el presidente de la BBA-. Bueno, por lo menos saben a que han venido- hizo un sonoro tosido para aclararse la voz-. Tenemos la convocatoria para el quinto campeonato mundial de beyblade.

-¡Si!- exclamó Tyson dando saltitos en su lugar.

-Sé que están emocionados pero debo aclararles algunos puntos.

- ¿Cuáles, señor Dickenson?- preguntó Kenny.

-Que no sólo se tratará de las beybatallas que todos conocemos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- habló Garland.

No sólo era Garland quién se preguntaba aquello y Brooklyn empezaba a deducir lo que intentaba explicarles el presidente.

-Este torneo se hará de dos formas- empezó a explicar el señor Dickenson- primeramente, se hará un pre-mundial para elegir a los mejores que participarán en el Torneo, se harán equipos de tres con los ganadores del pre mundial, elegidos por los organizadores…

-¿Esta diciendo que no elegiremos a nuestro equipo?- cuestionó Tyson dejando de lado su emoción.

-¿O qué no representaremos a nuestro país?- terminó diciendo Max.

-Queremos que sea diferente- seguía explicando a los chicos-. No deberían preocuparse…

-¡¿Por qué no?!- vociferó Tyson bastante enojado.

-Piénsalo, Tyson- analizó Kenny-. La mayoría nos conocemos y como equipos sabemos como manejarnos. Creo que lo que quieren ver es como nos operamos con diferentes integrantes.

-No lo hubiera dicho mejor- dijo un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros como su mirada. Traía una bata blanca.

-¿Quien es?- señaló Tyson.

-Mi nombre es Nikolai.

-¿Nikolai? ¿Quien hace los accesorios para los beyblades?- preguntó sorprendido el pequeño Kenny.

-El mismo, pero no hablemos de mí- dijo Nikolai-. Tyson, parecerá molesto, hasta para mí pero creo que es una buena idea. Sólo piénsalo, para este torneo tendrán que demostrar su capacidad de trabajo en equipo con personas de las que no saben mucho y créeme, ustedes conocen a los mejores, nada más les faltará acoplarse.

-Creo que empiezo a entender.

-También pienso que es un buen reto- comentó Garland-. Nos conocemos tanto que podemos elegir quien es bueno para cada batalla. Me gustaría saber como me desempeño junto con Tyson o con alguien de los PPB All Star.

-Si lo dicen así creo que también yo- terminó diciendo Tyson recuperando su ánimo-. Al fin y al cabo yo ganaré.

-No puedes dejar a un lado tu arrogancia, Tyson- riñó Hilary.

-Ya chicos- calmó Rei-. ¿Y cual es la otra forma?- preguntó después.

-Rei, ¿verdad?- el dueño de Drigger asintió-. Veo que no se te escapa ninguna- dijo Nikolai-. La otra es que habrá otro estilo de beyblade.

Los chicos miraron confuso a Nikolai. ¿Había otro estilo?

Brooklyn murmuró "Kampkunst".

-¿Tú lo conoces?- preguntó Ming Ming.

-Lo leí- mintió Brooklyn.

-Exacto, es el Kampkunst o también conocido como beyblade antiguo- todos seguían si entender.

-Es un estilo no aprobado en la BBA- siguió el señor Dickenson-. Pero creemos que podría ser divertido, puesto que hay muy buenos beyluchadores que sólo juegan en ese estilo y por tanto, jamás han entrado a los torneos.

-Pues, para que no sea aprobado, deber se peligroso- indicó Rei.

-Es cierto- dijo Nikolai-. Sólo si no sigues las reglas. Se ha distorsionado, sin embargo, creemos que si quieren entrar seguirán las reglas del verdadero Kampkunst.

-¿Y como se juega?- preguntó Tyson-. Tal vez pueda jugarlo.

-Es difícil, Tyson- dijo el abuelo-. No sólo se trata de mandar a tu beyblade al ruedo y atacar al otro blade. También el objetivo es el amo del bayblade.

-¿Qué?

-Tyson, nunca escuchas- regañó a su nieto.

-"Es aquel donde no nada más beybatallas con tú beyblade y espíritu sino también con habilidades extras como el kung fu o ninjutsu. En pocas palabras el beyblade es como una herramienta más en la batalla"- repitió Brooklyn.

-Veo que sabes mucho- sonrío Nikolai.

-Lo leí- Brooklyn se encogió de hombros, no debió de hablar.

-Eso suena muy peligroso- dijo tímidamente Ming Ming.

-Si no sabes jugarlo, si- dijo Nikolai-. Antiguamente así se jugaba, como toda arte marcial era usado en las guerras y junto con el poder de los espíritus que residían en el bit del blade, fueron armas peligrosas. Incluso en la segunda guerra mundial, Hittler los utilizó como utensilios de espionaje.

-¿Eso significa qué todavía se sigue jugando en Alemania?

-Si- dijo felizmente Nikolai-. Me sorprende que sepas mucho, Brooklyn. Exactamente, en Alemania se juega ese estilo y también en partes de Inglaterra y Escocia.

-¿Aquí también?- preguntó Kenny.

-No, ya no. Porque aquí se hizo más famoso el estilo moderno y por ser aquí la sede más antigua.

-Guau- dijo Tyson, mientras ponía su pose de analizar las cosas-. Como que aquí aprendo más que en la escuela.

-Ay, Dios mío, dame fuerzas- negó la castaña.

-Bien, chicos- habló el señor Dickenson-. En un mes empezará el torneo por lo que deben entrenar mucho.

-Claro, no me voy a quedar expectante- dijo Tyson con llamas en sus ojos de la emoción- Vamos a entrenar- y se fue corriendo a la salida.

-Espéranos, Tyson- gritó Max con su sonrisa habitual.

-Nos vemos, señor Dickenson- dijeron los restantes.

-¿Qué pasa, Kenny?- dijo el presidente de la BBA al ver que el chico se había quedado rezagado.

-Este, señor Nikolai, tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué esta como organizador, siempre era un de los patrocinadores?

-Ah, eso- Nikolai lo miró por un rato-. Cómo verás, después de lo que pasó el año pasado con la BBA y Boris le dejaron todo a mi querido amigo así que le estoy ayudando.

-Oh, con razón- dijo el chico dejando a atrás su duda.

-Haber si algún día vas a mis laboratorios, tal vez lo encuentres muy productivo- dijo Nikolai pero su celular empezó a sonar-. Lo siento, son gajes del oficio, nos vemos- y se fue a contestar.

-Ok, nos vemos señor Dickenson.

-Nos vemos, Kenny.

.

.

El sol se ocultaba entre las montañas conocidas de Japón. Brooklyn caminaba cerca del mar, entre el faro y las bodegas. Seguía pensando en todo lo sucedido en Londres y Alemania, desde la forma en que lo trató su hermano hasta la batalla con Lune donde perdió ridículamente siendo salvado por Kai, ¡rayos!, si que era muy bueno en ese estilo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No se suponía que él era un genio en el beyblade y Kai sólo era talentoso? Entonces, por qué no pudo hacer nada.

A Brooklyn le empezaba a temblar todo su cuerpo, le subía la duda y su corazón palpitaba rápido. No pudo más, agarró a Zeus, lo puso en su propulsor y lo aventó.

Destruyó por completo una de las bodegas, no dejó nada. Zeus había absorbido gran parte del lugar dejando muy poco de la existencia del almacén.

No había servido de nada la pelea con Tyson, seguía frustrándose.

Se dejó caer y una sombra húmeda apareció en el cemento.

.

* * *

.

**Hola:**

Nuevamente, les dejo el capitulo, está soso, lo admito (como odio los capítulos de transición son los que hacen que me quede sin inspiración pero son necesarios).

Así que pronto será el torneo, ¿Qué pasara?, hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Le hubiera seguido, más quedó muy largo para eso.

¡Si, vivan las beybatallas!

Tendré que apresurarme en el siguiente capitulo como compensación.


	7. Saliendo del Edén

¿Qué se puede decir en estos momentos? Creo que nada.

Pero eso sí:

Gracias por sus comentarios y criticas.

* * *

.

Un blade giraba delicadamente en el estadio, como un bailarín al son de música suave y exquisita en una pista de baile, lisa y resonante.

Un paso al frente, otro hacía atrás. Un giro en gracia, con una estética digna, y los demás beyblades, eran su pareja. Debían seguirlo para dar una demostración sutil y bella en medio de jocosos expectantes, observando con delicia, intentando no parpadear en medio de la melodía silenciosa.

Inclinándose, rozándose, separándose con un empujón discreto para que, en perfecto tiempo, regresasen a seguir con el danzón.

Él tenía la batuta en cada pieza musical; sólo pocos conocían el ritmo, los pasos perfectos.

Pasos que arañaban cada emoción, ahogando un grito, presas de su dominio. Cada minuto que pasaba la música, empezaba a doblegar, a cargar con furia. Nunca se cansaba, siempre danzaba.

Sin embargo, danzaba entre telarañas por huecos encontrados, sin tocarlas. Se agachaba, se alejaba. No soportaba estar envuelto en aquellos hilos de consistencia desconocida, pegajosa...

.

Capitulo 7: **Saliendo del Edén.**

**.**

Tranquilidad.

Brooklyn era la viva imagen de una palabra inventada por el pensamiento del hombre.

Podía recostarse en el pasto dejándose masajear con cada movimiento de su cuerpo al inhalar. Respirar el rocío de la mañana que bañaba cada vestidura de los frondosos árboles, un olor indetectable para la gente.

Entender el lenguaje antiguo del cantar de los pájaros, el movimiento de los animales, el aire a su alrededor. Entre otras cosas.

Eso le extasiaba y lo hacía sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera que guardaba cierta melancolía.

.

A Brooklyn le resultaba difícil caminar por la acera de pequeño, aquel color grisáceo, muerto, inmune al roce de los pies que tenía el piso hecho por el ser humano, le era extremadamente raro.

Por lo cual, sin duda, aprendió a despertarse temprano, sólo para caminar por el parque, descansar y cavilar. Guardando secretos en cada arbusto, en algún árbol solitario, a pesar de las insistencias de sus padres por llevarlo a la escuela en aquel móvil, chirriante y cerrado.

Sus únicos amigos habitaban en aquel basto lugar, fieles a él desde que era pequeño. En días de tristeza, caían avellanas de los árboles. En días de soledad, los cantos oleados por el viento. El parque era su resguardo.

Ahora, sin la sonrisa de siempre, Brooklyn esperaba la cena. En aquella mesa de fina madera.

Apenas había llegado a Japón, donde estaba "de vacaciones", cuando sus padres le avisaron que habría una reunión familiar en Suecia, residencia de la casa familiar, no tenía muchas ganas, pues aquí no tenía amigos, y los primeros que tenía eran un cóctel de todo el mundo, descartando a los G-Revolution, prácticamente vivían en la casa de Tyson.

Era un comedor bastante grande, digno de su familia que, como le habían relatado, la casa era heredada al primogénito desde hacía tantos siglos que entre las paredes sonaban los murmullos de jovencitas asiduas por sus galanes, o aquellos caballeros que resguardaban su territorio a capa y espada.

Iba a ser suya algún día, estaba conforme con eso, por lo menos tenía un gran jardín y lago artificial del que flotaban los patos.

Relativamente no conocía la cocina, un lugar peligroso para quien no sabía cocinar, o su cuarto, arreglado por las domésticas, demasiado monótono para ser considerado un sitial de relajación y ensueño, con una cama esquinada hasta el fondo de la misma, un librero de caoba con varios libros tocados una vez en su existencia, posiblemente unos ya en la basura y un closet. O la sala, no muy interesante a la vista suya, una tele al centro de pantalla plana con cable para aburrirse por los sinfín de canales sin ningún programa atrayente; revistas arregladas perfectamente en su lugar esperando ser usadas por los invitados poco comunes, la mayoría gente del trabajo de sus padres, entre aquellos baúles llenos de un vino terriblemente exquisito.

Así que lo único que le quedaba era el comedor, espacioso, con grandes ventanales tapados con cortinas de vino rojo caídas elegantemente entre mesitas adornadas de plantas pequeñas y una que otra columna con estatuas de diferentes partes del mundo.

Echó los hombros por la mesa, jugueteando con uno de los tres floreros extendidos por la mesa, seguía esperando. Tenía ganas de que la tierra se lo tragase, no por vergüenza, sino porque no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan vacío, desesperado, con ganas de doblar la cuchara que tenía a su lado, cobijada en la servilleta blanca. Demasiado perfectas, sabían su lugar, simples utensilios al auxilio del ser humano y no hacían más. Probablemente Brooklyn era igual, un herramienta. Total, Boris había sido demasiado explicito en ello y si lo pensaba detenidamente, servía para beybatallar más no para otra cosa.

En épocas anteriores sus calificaciones en la boleta gritaban "pésimas", de las cuales obtenía una recompensa, estudios extra. Se puede decir que ahora es normal, más no bueno.

Agarró la cuchara y la empezó a agitar suavemente, ¿Podría ser que la cuchara sirviera para otra cosa?

La puerta del comedor se abrió, su padre agitado se deslizó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, tenía un poco revuelto el cabello. Miró de reojo a Brooklyn mientras sacaba la silla para sentarse.

-Has llegado, Brooklyn- dijo después de respirar hondo-. Pensé que ibas a tardar más, supuse que estabas en Londres.

Brooklyn con cierta discreción puso la cuchara en su lugar, mostrándole a su padre una sonrisa.

-Fue un viaje corto- contestó, su madre había llamado a su celular pensando que estaba todavía en Londres y como leyéndole la mente a su interlocutor agregó: Regresé al cuarto día a Japón.

-Oh, ya veo- su padre puso los codos en la mesa, recargando su barbilla en las manos-. No te fue bien, ¿verdad?

Brooklyn negó con la cabeza, nuevamente no tenía las ganas de platicar sobre eso. Platicarlo era zanjar que lo sucedido había sido cierto, él como perdedor y burla ante su hermano. Y ahora que lo veía, Lances tenía cierto parecido a su padre, se parecía más a él que Brooklyn.

-Parece que Lances no tiene remedio. No entiendo por qué escribirte, eso es demasiado estúpido si sólo iba avergonzarte.

El pelirrojo se heló, el adivinar cosas tenía que ser de familia.

Para su regocijo, por fin había llegado su madre, parecía haber corrido una maratón, tenía el cabello rubio con unos ojos verdes como el agua cristalina mostrando zafiros en su interior.

-Brooklyn, llegaste- se acercó hacía él. Estrechó su hombro y se dirigió al asiento más cercano a su esposo. Sintió que los veía lejos.

Sólo faltaba uno más, el abuelo, quien no tardó en llegar a la cena. Tenía un hobbie por el cual Brooklyn prefería el suelo, volar. Traía una bufanda y un gorrito con sus visores en el cuello. Saludó a todos, tomando un lugar neutro de la mesa, la mitad.

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos a la par del sigilosamente repertorio de sirvientas que entraban al comedor para entregar la primera ración, una deliciosa sopa de guisantes amarillos, apetitosa al contacto visual sacando humo de olor placentero.

Fue una cena relativamente silenciosa, a veces, mientras los adultos platicaban, Brooklyn se ponía a despedazar una que otra de las cerezas del postre, con esta llevaba tres destrucciones. Tenía ganas de acostarse en el pasto pero era una reunión, hasta no saber que terminaba no podría levantarse.

-Bueno Brooklyn- se dirigió su madre a él, en tono de relativo interés-. ¿Cómo te fue con Lances?

Ante ello, Brooklyn quitó la mirada de su plato. Con que era eso, querían saber que había sucedido en Inglaterra. Si se trataba de algo que involucrase a la familia, bien dichosos en escuchar y preguntar, si era otra cosa, "Ah, qué bueno" era lo que él escuchaba.

Cuando se dió cuenta, ya casi tenía mermelada de cereza en su plato. La afabilidad del rostro de Brooklyn era tal que su familia ni enterados del oleaje de decepción que se suscitaba en su interior. Posiblemente el único que podría haberse dado cuenta, aunque fuese remota, era su padre. No había dejado de mirarlo desde que su madre preguntó, pero no dijo nada.

-No progresamos- dijo Brooklyn con tranquilidad, sin denotar importancia a los hechos-. Nada más quería avisarme de que lo dejáramos en paz. Pero conocí a su madre, es simpática.

Justo en el clavo. Su madre se incomodó un poco, alineándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Su padre estrujando la servilleta y su abuelo, ni por enterado, o le importó un bledo. Y con la misma indiferencia, el abuelo habló:

¿Y qué más hiciste?- estaba chupeteando la cuchara de vez en cuando-. No creo que hayas ido a Londres y regresado el mismo día. Por lo menos debiste jugar ¿No?

Brooklyn sonrió más de a fuerza que de a ganas, sus cejas las posó en forma relajada, sin embargo, hubiese preferido entornarlas, ¿A qué venía aquello?

- Si jugué. Jugué con Lances- Todos lo veían expectante-. Le gané, es bueno pero no lo suficiente- tuvo que dejar la cuchara a un lado antes de que la fuerza contenida saliera a flote en forma de chirrido, lastimoso en oídos sensibles. Tal vez con lo dicho se conformasen.

-¿Y qué más?- el abuelo miraba con gran concentración la cuchara bañada en la crema chantilli.

-Pues nada más. Sólo arrojé el blade fuera del plato y ya- dijo el chico, parecía más un interrogatorio que una conversación familiar.

Su abuelo por fin lo miró a los ojos, parecían todos tener ganas de saber sobre el beyblade, a pesar de que jamás habían hablado de ello, y más que nada de su hermano.

No entendía. Siempre le habían dicho sobre Lances como un hijo fuera de matrimonio que no necesitaba la atención de su parte (aunque él quería conocerlo). Comentarios mayormente de su madre y ahora demostraban preocupación. Tal vez porque dio signos de vida.

Eso le recordó que, cuando era más pequeño, su padre fue visitarlos, posiblemente con la intención de ver como estaba, no supo mucho, sin embargo, la primera vez que Brooklyn conoció a Lances, en su mirada denotaba odio, un rencor.

No había sido planeado, fue un casualidad encontrarlos en la misma convención de administración de empresas. Ahí fue la primera vez que vio un beyblade. Su hermano lo traía y con el jugaba, por lo cual, le pidió a su madre que le comprase uno, a pesar de que le decía no necesitar de "esas cosas".

Al final lo obtuvo y con gran emoción había ido al parque a jugar con los demás niños. Un grave error.

Olvidando recuerdos, la plática poco a poco se entornó sobre las batallas callejeras, sorprendiéndole el saber que su padre conociera de ellas; Brooklyn siempre creyó que era un hombre de negocios.

Su abuelo también hablaba de ello, no más que su hijo, el tendía a historias sobre guerras de las cuales el beyblade participó, aunque seguía en su ímpetu de lamer todo su postre. Esa cuchara.

Miró la suya, pequeña, metálica, a la espera de ser usada. ¿Realmente ese era el destino de ellas?

Por fin terminó la reunión, sin salir muy airoso Brooklyn, habían seguido preguntándole sobre Londres con lo que tuvo que seguir platicando. Nunca habló de su visita a Alemania. Si de por si nunca les había importado los sucesos con Boris, y él como un loco destructor, no querría saber ahora...

Salió del hogar. Fuera, su fachada se erguía como todo castillo o mansión debía denotar. Tenía dos torres, con aquel ladrillo rojizo, ventanas de diferentes tamaños y dos palcos. Estaba rodeado del jardín, con árboles de edad avanzada, arbustos de pequeñas y grandes flores divinamente ubicados para el deleite de la sociedad.

Abrigándose, con su siempre gabardina blanquecina, esperó que el chofer lo sacará hacía la puerta principal. A veces miraba por la ventana, nunca lo dejaron jugar ahí, ni acercarse al lago, sólo eran adornos y nada más.

Bajó del auto y empezó a caminar por la acera. Veía las grietas por las que paseaban las pequeñas hormigas cargadas con el alimento.

Giró por una de las esquinas, contando los pasos. Una manera de perder el tiempo y llegar a su destino.

El parque.

Se escuchaba el golpeteo de beyblades en medio de los platos de cementos, hechos recientemente para la diversión de los pequeños. Veía la victoria de uno de ellos, había conseguido que su blade girara por detrás de su contrincante, impulsándose un poco hacía atrás para que la punta de su blade simplemente golpeara para arriba al otro, logrando que se volcara y quedase boca abajo. Algunos gritaban jubilosos, unos refunfuñaban. Rabietas de niños.

Brooklyn, siguió su camino. Después de un rato salió de los caminos empedrados del parque para sentir la suavidad del pasto. Poco a poco, los pájaros se situaban en sus hombros y con delicadeza, sacaba de las bolsas, alpiste.

Relajante.

Las catarinas volaban de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando se cansaban, paraban en los pétalos de las flores.

Una que otra ardilla buscaban un grano y con una sonrisa, Brooklyn se la entregaba sintiendo el roce del pelaje del pequeño animal.

Pasaron las horas y el Sol dispuesto a desaparecer por las montañas.

Brooklyn fue directo a los columpios del lugar. Estaban vacíos.

Se sentó en uno de ellos. Estaba en el mismo lugar, donde olvidó crecer, siendo un niño. Como Adán en el paraíso sin ver la realidad.

El viento movía su cabello, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las cadenas. Si el era un genio ¿por qué había perdido?

Escuchó el ruido de un blade en movimiento, y con interés viró su cabeza hacia la derecha.

Un blade oscuro, se balanceaba para enfrente y luego atrás. Brooklyn quedó embelesado, podía ver en aquellos giros algunas líneas, parecidas a imágenes borrosas. Se levantó del columpio e intentó atraparlo. El blade no se dejó, en vez de eso, giró alrededor del chico y luego desapareció en una ráfaga de polvo…

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Abuelo, ¿Dónde están mis padres?- preguntó Brooklyn. Veía como su abuelo limpiaba, en el estudio, sus réplicas de aviones en escala.

-Fueron a trabajar- respondió sin mirar a su nieto. Estaba lustrando con fervor una avioneta-. ¿Por qué?

-Voy a regresar a Japón.

El anciano dejó de lustrar y miró calculadoramente a Brooklyn.

-¿Para qué, Brooklyn? Acabas de llegar y luego, luego te quieres ir- se dirigió al escritorio a sentarse dejando la avioneta en ella, detrás, una cómoda con varios libros antiguos. A su alrededor, la colección de aviones y unas fotos de la época de su juventud. Se hedía el olor a viejo.

-Quiero participar en el torneo de beyblade- sí, lo había decidido. El era un genio y como tal, no debía volver a cometer los errores anteriores. Sólo faltaba acostumbrarse.

-¿Torneo?- su abuelo sacó de la gaveta del escritorio la caja de los puros. Encendió uno-. Desde el año pasado veo que te interesa ese deporte. Ese tal, Boris, debió mostrarte lo genial que era ¿no?

-Más o menos- Brooklyn observó las volutas que volaban en el estudio, intentando no toser.

-He escuchado que eres un genio en ello- Brooklyn cabeceó un poco sorprendido por la información que obtenía su abuelo-. Está bien- dijo después de unos minutos de tención.

Brooklyn sonrió, hizo una leve inclinación para luego salir de la habitación.

-Pero te voy advertir una cosa, Brooklyn- el chico se paró a centímetros de salir del recinto. Volteó la cabeza. Su abuelo volvía a limpiar la avioneta-. No cofundas las cosas.

Cerró la puerta. Su familia últimamente se comportaba un poco extraño. Tal vez, si tenía mucha, pero mucha suerte, alguien le explicaba que sucedía, y tenía la leve sospecha que su hermano estaba metido en esto.

Lances era el primogénito y por aquella carta, fue que ha estado sucediendo todo esto. Eso le abrumaba, no soportaba los cambios tan bruscamente, y más el saber que en su familia conocían el beyblade.

Fue directo a su alcoba para empacar. Debió a haberse quedado en el parque y nunca salir del edén, la realidad le asustaba y confundía más que ninguna cosa. Odiaba la oscuridad, la imperfección. Porque significaba no conocer absolutamente todo.

.

* * *

Bueno como siempre, comentarios quien guste dejar, nadie los obliga pero son geniales.

Dudé saber cual subir, si este o el de Kai, los dos están escritos en POV tanto de Kai como de Brooklyn. Además tienen un extra, antes del capitulo estan unos micro- oneshots, medios fumados que iba a publicar en otro fic, pero estan mejor aquí, son demasiado chiquitos.

Espero haber puesto un ladrillo a mi pared.

P. Lolita, odio el POV y a pesar de ello es endomoniadamente útil. Espero haber lo hecho bien (me costó un trabajo). (Espero tu derrumbre).


	8. El libro

Heme aquí de nuevo, por quienes creyeron que morí

No hay pretextos, excepto que vagué

las vacaciones como buen estudiante.

* * *

Miró el blade girar. Siempre constante, con fuerza acumulada y, entre sus líneas, en cada una de sus partes armadas, se divisaba una gran fortaleza como si fuese cantera decidida a resguardar sus secretos.

Se movía entre sus enemigos. Cada giro era perfecto, calculado, en una mínima probabilidad de error logrando demostrar su experiencia en aquellas gotas de sudor, ahora, inexistentes de un ayer trabajoso.

Aquel blade, vigilante en cada momento, sigiloso cual león, mueve sus patas en el suelo con astucia asimilando su alrededor. Un trompo que gira, un observador.

Un trompo que preferiría, sin duda, proyectar toda su fuerza y esplendor contra otros mucho antes de que un leve toque roce sus debilidades y retumbe entre las paredes de metal dejando grietas, mostrándole un mundo real...

**Capitulo 8:** El libro.

Negro.

Sus párpados cerrados, sólo reflejaban el movimiento de sombra desconocidas.

Podía escuchar, en su letargo, el ruido de pasos desperados por llegar a su destino, el giro de las ruedas, seguramente de los camastros, llevando a los lesionados, además, del rasguido de plumas que anotaban un registro de normalidad o anormalidad en aquellos aparatos ruidosos acompasados en el palpitar de su corazón. Al igual que el devenir de la puerta cuando venían a veces para platicar con él o simplemente para ver de nuevo su estado.

Pero lo que realmente escuchaba más que ninguna otra cosa, era su respiración. A veces gruñía, le dolía todo, no podía moverse, y la verdad, no tenía los ánimos para ello, ni siquiera para largarse de aquel cuarto desolado, una cárcel. E irónicamente eso sentía que era, odiaba estar en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo, le recordaba a la abadía, no poder ver ni un mísero árbol, sólo rocas negras agrietadas que contenían como máximo de emoción una araña intentando resguardarse de la ventisca que se avecinaba.

Y ahí estaba, caído otra vez, por una distracción, una maldita distracción que, por segunda vez, le repercutió por completo. ¿No había sido suficiente golpe el perder con uno de los Begas?, No, y eso le hervía la sangre en lapsos de pequeños tiempos para luego volver a suspirar con dolor. Su orgullo, su arrogancia, destrozados.

-Es mejor que despiertes- dijo una voz potente y gruesa, sonando más a una orden que un consejo disimulado.

¿Quién era? No lo había escuchado entrar.

-¿Qué pasa, Kai? ¿Perdiste la confianza?

Fue un golpe bajo. ¿Quién se creía? Él no había perdido la confianza, no, nada de eso. Sin querer, frunció las cejas, con lo que demostró su atención a lo dicho por el sujeto.

-No intentes justificarte- prosiguió el acompañante.

El tipo hablaba como si le conociese y peor aún como si supiera en qué estaba pensando. Eso no le gustaba, ya estaba harto de que las personas intentasen entenderlo, y con cierto rencor, tener que reconocer que algunos habían acertado. Le desesperaba.

Cerró su puño entre las sábanas que rodeaban su cuerpo adolorido por el golpe.

-Qué te importa- dijo Kai con dificultad pero sin dejar de denotar su fastidio en cada palabra pronunciada. Intentó abrir los ojos mas no pudo.

-¡Oh!, claro que me importa- la voz del sujeto se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de Kai-. Quiero ayudarte. Sé que has perdido algo muy importante.

Por un momento, Kai se sintió enmudecer. Su cuerpo desprendía un aura fría, exasperada, como si aquellas palabras fueran reveladoras ante una verdad inminente, una verdad que no quería escuchar.

Las arrugas de las sábanas empezaban a aparecer y desaparecer estrepitosamente. Se sentía la respiración agitarse. Él no perdía nada ni ante nadie. Era el mejor, de la elite. Sólo había sido un tropiezo.

-¿Te molestó lo que dije?- el hombre sacó un bufido de complacencia. Oyó sus pasos. Caminaba en el cuarto, tocando de vez en cuando los aparatos. Aquel ruido pausado de tintineos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- atajó Kai, ya se estaba impacientando.

-Ayudarte...

-No la necesito.

.

Kai abrió los ojos con un poco de sueño observando primeramente el buró junto a su cama. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con aquel día. Se sentía ridículo, después de un año el cual había llegado a Londres, adolorido y cansado.

Y no sólo eso, sus pensamientos seguían entorno a lo sucedido en Alemania, desde el tipo con la gabardina hasta la carta y el chico llamado Lune.

La salida impetuosa del susodicho le había llamado la atención y la forma en que había llegado la carta se le hacía demasiado sospechosa. Alguien sabía donde estaba, eso era seguro.

Se revolvió entre las cobijas antes de levantarse, tenía el cabello desalineado. A pesar de seguir cavilando fue directo al closet que posaba a la izquierda del escritorio, donde se recargaban varios libros y libretas acomodadas cerca de una lámpara. Corrió la puerta, revolviendo con pereza algunas cosas y al coger lo que necesitaba fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha, como todas las mañanas.

Cuando llegó, se miró un rato en el espejo. Notó que había crecido un poco. Anteriormente no veía su pecho en aquel cuadro, el cual le recordaba las tantas veces que no alcanzaba los lugares altos, consiguiendo una sarta de burlas por parte de Lances al renegarle su acción al bajar objetos que le pedían buscar. A pesar de todo, no había conseguido que ese inútil, como a veces prefería llamarle, se intimidará con su mirada.

Abrió el grifo, escurriendo poco a poco las gotas que caían con potencia en los mosaicos de un tono azul claro juntándose cerca de la coladera como un remolino que los dirigía a un destino inhóspito. Al ver el agua caer, a Kai le entraron ganas de ir a la costa a escuchar las olas romper con fuerza entre las pocas rocas que se situaban en el puerto lleno de barcos comerciales. Necesitaba relajarse.

El baño desapareció con sutileza entre las volutas de vapor caliente.

En cuanto hubo terminado, ondeando su bufanda blanca, bajó a desayunar. En la sala se encontró a Lances usando su celular con esa concentración digna para un examen. Menos mal, no tendría que soportarlo, en algunas ocasiones podía ser de lo más exasperante, incluso más que Tyson, y lo peor de todo el caso era que lo hacía consciente. Mal derroche de neuronas.

Caminó sigilosamente al comedor, sin embargo, en el momento en que puso un pie en el corredor, Lances lo abordó.

-¡Ya despertaste!- exclamó el pelirrojo con voz altiva-. Creí que te habías ahorcado con las sábanas.

-Todavía no me rebajo- respondió Kai indiferentemente llegando por fin al comedor. Era mejor terminar la conversación antes de que Lances aguijoneara la paciencia que tenía y tuviera ganas de asestarle un golpe.

Cerca del comedor estaba la barra divisora de la cocina. Sobre ella, descansaba el desayuno listo. Se veía delicioso y en una jarra, jugo de naranja. Kai se sirvió en un plato arrimándolo en la mesa.

-Mira- dijo Lances, al llegar al recinto. Le aventó, como siempre, la revista-. Es la convocatoria.

-¿Y?- murmuró después de tomar un poco del jugo. Lances se sentó a la otra orilla de la mesa.

-¿Cómo que "Y"?- cuestionó el mayor de los dos-. Léelo y verás.

Kai agarró el trozo de papel grisáceo y empezó a leer la famosa convocatoria. Vaya, un torneo donde los mejores serán divididos en equipos de tres y los acomodará la federación a sus anchas. En resumen: Caos total.

Si así estaba la situación, él no participaría. No le agradaba para nada la idea de estar en un equipo del cual ni conocía. Aunque pensándolo bien era el campeonato mundial, eso entraba en conflicto con sus expectativas.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué cambiaban el formato?, ¿no tenían ya con lo del año pasado?

Parecía que no.

Intentó, sin muchos logros, ignorar a Lances, mientras terminaba sus alimentos. Su compañero, estaba revisando la humedad del helecho que descansaba enfrente del ventanal, en su mesita cerca de la pecera, para luego irse al lado a limpiar la alacena. El comedor miraba al jardín trasero, las pequeñas cortinas de seda movidas ligeramente por el viento te invitaban a salir a tumbarte a césped recién cortado.

A pesar de lo sangrón que podía ser, él se encargaba de la limpieza del comedor. Desgraciadamente, Kai también tenía que colaborar. La sala era la más dificil, barrer debajo de los sillones, ver que las cortinas estuviesen limpias, desempolvar la mesa de centro, sus adornos, limpiar los ventanales...

El primer día la odió, no quería ni pensar en tocar una escoba. El segundo quiso incendiarla, nuevamente tenía que agarrar un trapo. Al mes, tuvo la tentativa de escapar, como siempre, esas cosas no las hacía él. Al final, se acostumbró, era una vida diferente. Nada de sirvientes, todo por la mano de los hogareños. Había aprendido, tal vez, inconscientemente, lo que sentía un chico normal.

Se lavó las manos, después de la rutina diaria de pulcredad. Seguía con al tentativa de caminar un rato en la costa.

Tomó su cartera de la mesita redonda que contenía el teléfono, cerca de la puerta. Observó por un momento la sala antes de salir. Si no fuera por eso, se habría dado cuenta que al pie de la entrada al hogar descansaba un paquete. Se tropezó con el, dejándole a medio camino de caer por las pequeñas escaleras que daba a la calle.

Fastidiado, volteó a ver la caja. Traía una carta.

Por instinto, viró su mirada a los alrededores, no era común dejar un paquete sin haber tocado el timbre ni pedir la firma. No había nadie, solamente un gato que pasó entre los arbustos donde las flores desprendía su aroma.

Tomó el paquete con desconfianza y la carta. Decía "Para: Hiwatari"

Definitivamente alguien sabía donde estaba. Ni siquiera Robert sabía, quien vivía en la parte más alta y adinerada de Londres. Kai había procurado no toparse con él ni con nadie, y sumándole que ahora no iba a la escuela privada, era inverosímil. Siempre tomaba clases en una escuela no muy conocida fuera de la ciudad por lo mismo.

Más, claro, por que a Jessica prefería las cosas simples, a pesar de que trabajaba mucho y vivían en una colonia acomodada.

"Lo siento, Kai. Vives en mi casa, sigues mis reglas", cómo no recordar ese día, se había molestado tanto por aquella aclaración que le dieron ganas de marcharse y nunca volver. Ironías de la vida.

Kai subió a su cuarto, puso el paquete en la mesa y quedó en sus manos, la carta. No parecía peligrosa, por lo que sacó su contenido. Nuevamente una hoja negra escrita con tinta blanca.

"¿No tienes curiosidad?" Rezaba.

¿Qué demonios quería decirle? Era un desafío, evidentemente. Lo estaban retando a abrir el paquete. Pero, ¿Para qué?

-Oye, Kai. ¿No te habías ido? -gritó desde las escaleras, Lances.

No contestó, parecía su niñero.

-Bueno, Habló mi mamá, dice que tardará mas de la cuenta en llegar - silencio total-. Así que pediré una pizza.

Volteó hacia la puerta. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que a veces ella se fuese temprano a trabajar y volviese de noche. Pero como ninguno de los dos era capaz de tomar una sartén, optaban por lo fácil.

Volvió a concentrarse en el paquete.

Al final, lo rasgó después de darle vueltas a la caja y comprobar que no era peligroso. Odiaba no saber que sucedía, la información ante todo.

Un libro viejo de pasta gruesa café se asomó entre el papel condenado al basurero.

Lo ojeó, denotaba un color opaco y algunos contornos mordisqueados. Tenía grabado en su contextura un leguaje que no conocía, parecido a los jeroglíficos egipcios o de alguna cultura vieja.

Kai movía con paciencia las hojas, mostrándose poco a poco imágenes desgastadas de un tono que pudo haber sido negro. Se concentró en darles forma; un águila, un conejo, luego otros, como monos, elefantes, felinos de gran tamaño o eso parecía. Encontró hasta animales raros que no existían o posiblemente extintos.

Conforme veía, Kai empezaba a creer que el libro era una especie de bitácora, como un registro de animales. Luego, encontró varios códices y cuando llegó al final, una foto muy vieja cayó al suelo.

Era una excavación, varias piedras enormes figuraban entre tantos arqueólogos. También se podía ver un poco de maleza. Uno de las personas congregadas en la foto, cargaba un libro, el libro y a la izquierda estaba escrito el año "1912".

Kai, se sentó en la cama. Curiosidad, tenía que admitirlo, estaba un poco intrigado.

Cerró los ojos para intentar visualizar algunas razones válidas que pudieran relacionarse con el libro.

La carta era un pista que llegaba a Alemania, pero ¿Y si no fuera ese el lugar?

Un libro, una foto. Tenían que haber llegado de algún lugar. El problema era saber.

"Esto es un juego" vislumbró entres sus pensamientos. Cizaña. Posiblemente y podía ser factible el hecho de que una persona tenía ganas de que él participase en un juego. Kai recargó los brazos en sus piernas. No le gustaba esto, no quería ser una marioneta de nadie.

Dejó las cosas en el cuarto saliendo estrepitosamente de la casa.

El ruido de los autos se escuchaban como un eco sonoro bajo. Los rascacielos tapaban el cielo y el humo entregaba una niebla densa. Los habitantes acostumbrados al clima, se les hacía indiferente. Kai tuvo que deslizarse entre las personas, contra corriente. Jamás le gustó seguir un mismo camino. Prefería mil veces las estocadas y la soledad, que el devenir sin golpes y empujes de gente que siguía el ritmo de la ciudad.

Por eso, la palabra marioneta vorboteaba enfrente suyo, le hacía ebullir el saber que alguien quería usarlo o por lo menos hacerlo entrar a su terreno. Uno donde, con mucho coraje para dejar su orgullo, le intrigaba de sobremanera.

Tomó un camión en la primera parada que vio después de regresar a la realidad. Cintas de paisajes se introducían a la vista del joven mientras la clavaba en la ventana. No sentía nada, hacía tanto que había exprimido cada recondito lugar, cada roca, cada riachuelo, que habían perdido el interés que anteriormente le profesaban.

Kai bajó para dirigirse al peñazco y encontrarse con el mar. El único lugar en el mundo que no había perdido las ganas de saber que pasaría. El mar era un tumulto de secretos conferidos en cada molecula liquida de su ser. Siempre en movimiento y de vez en cuando golpeando las rocas reafirmando su existencia. Sentía la brisa mojada. Simple tranquilidad. Contandole en su idioma, anecdotas ignoradas de diferentes lugares y épocas. El mar siempre narraba un historia diferente.

Detrás de el se erguían las bodegas donde la carga traida se almacenaba. Los barcos se mecían en el agua un golpe destrozo la paz reinante del lugar. Kai prestó atención, ese tipo de ruido no era común.

Otro golpe. Kai se enderezó para tomar mejor el panorama, cada minuto que pasaba se escuchaba un sonido continuo. Se puso en guardia en cuanto vio un blade negro aparecer cerca de las bodegas.

El blade permaneció girando en su lugar. Kai con sigilo se dirigó a el. Tal vez en algún momentos saliese su dueño. No sucedió, llevaban varios minutos en lo mismo y Kai sólo esperaba un ataque, el trompo seguía girando.

Entonces, se sintió una ráfaga arreciar con fuerza, Kai tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un rato para luego sentir un golpe contra su espalda.

Cayó al suelo, en cuanto abrió los ojos, el blade seguía en el mismo lugar. Kai no entendió lo que sucedía. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer conjeturas, el trompo se arrancó para con él y con todo la agilidad con la que pudo, le esquivó.

Casi conseguía su objetivo. Consiguió levantarse pero su enemigo desapareció de su vista. Su girar lo ubicó un poco, tal vez no podría verlo mas si ponía antención encontraría la forma de liquidarlo. Sacó su blade y propulsor. El viento volvió a levantar vuelo contra él y, como un resplador, se dirigió a Kai con potencia, como si de un disparo se tratase. Por instinto golpeó con la mano a su agresor luminoscente, logrando que se tambaleará un poco en el suelo.

Aquel blade era blanco. Sorprendido quiso ver en donde estaba el primer blade con el que había empezado. No lo escuchaba, era como si se sincronizara con el blanco que ahora recidía a pocos metros de él, débil, intentado no detenerse.

La bufanda se movía en ondas, simulando a mar en toda su blanqueza. Ese era su carta de triunfo. En cuanto la bufanda se tironeo, supo que iba a hacer atacado desde detrás. En cuestión de minutos, el blade negro lo ancanzó, rozandole un brazo. Kai había conseguido moverse unos cuantos centimetros.

Los dos beyblades se juntaron luego del ataque. Empezaron a danzar entre ellos, pudo ver en sus piruetas unas imagenes como códices, después, desaparecieron en una cortina de polvo.

Empuñó las manos. "Así que quieren jugar con fuego" Kai empezó a entender. El libro tenía algo que ver con los blades y con lo que estaba sucediendo desde que fueron a Alemania. No sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía pero siendo como el sabe que es y era, lo encontraría costasele o lo que le costase. No iba a ser fácil, no iba a ser una marioneta, pero jugaría y sería a su manera. Querían fuego, entonces fuego es lo que obtendrían.

* * *

puntuka91, no, no lo dejaré a medias. Sólo que la escuela y la vagancia, pues te alejan de escribir.

Pero está aquí, espero esté emocionante puesto que puse cosas pasadas y lo que vendrás.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
